Tu ne peux pas t'échapper
by Vidfinn
Summary: Semi UA. Stiles commence à perdre pied, et Scott n'est plus très présent. Mais quelque chose rôde dans l'ombre, une chose à laquelle il n'est pas prêt. Les barrières vont tomber, les masques se fissurent.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

**Prologue**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Stiles avait toujours dû prendre des comprimés d'Adderall, quand bien même il détestait ça. Ces gélules bleues lui embrouillaient l'esprit, ralentissaient sa croissance et lui donnaient parfois des coups de blues. Sans compter qu'avant Scott, les autres ne l'approchaient pas, non seulement à cause de son hyperactivité, mais aussi parce qu'ils pensaient que seuls les gens malades prenaient des médicaments régulièrement, et que tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas approcher les gens malades si on ne veut pas l'être soi-même. Stiles aimait apprendre, c'était un fait indéniable, mais il n'appréciait pas l'école le moins du monde. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, si au lycée, il faisait partie des anonymes, en primaire, et dans une moindre mesure au collège, il n'était pas vraiment apprécié de ses camarades. On lui avait tout reproché, avec cette cruauté puérile et blessante qu'ont les enfants. Il était trop petit, trop maigre, trop pâle, trop vif, trop intelligent… mais était-ce de sa faute si l'Adderall ralentissait, voire compromettait fortement la croissance ? Etait-ce de sa faute s'il n'avait pas un appétit d'ogre et qu'il ne prenait pas facilement de poids ? Etait-ce de sa faute si sa peau ne bronzait pas ? S'il était hyperactif ? S'il était surdoué ? Et surtout, était-ce de sa faute s'il n'avait plus sa mère ? Il se souviendrait toujours de la plus grande humiliation de sa vie. Il était encore jeune, à la fin de la primaire, ou au début du collège, peut-être, et sa mère venait de mourir. Il n'était pas allé en cours pendant une semaine. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait entendu des adultes discuter.

_« …Oui, une dégénerescence fronto-temporale. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire._

_- Ca a duré longtemps ?_

_- Oh, oui, plus d'un an. Mais vous savez, avec ces choses-là, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances de guérison. A la limite, si on a un moral d'acier…_

_- Pauvre Claudia, alors… C'était impossible ! Vous avez vu son fils ! Même la plus forte des femmes serait désespérée d'avoir un fils comme ça…_

_- Il est gentil…_

_- Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais… Il n'est pas __normal__. Il est trop différent, il ne réfléchit pas comme nous, il est presque… » La femme s'arrêta ici. Même entre ''amies'', certains mots sont tabous_

_« Et son mari n'était pas vraiment présent. Les responsabilités, les responsabilités, qu'il disait. En attendant, sa femme se mourrait. _

_- Pauvre, pauvre Claudia. On ne peut pas dire que la vie l'ait gâtée. Entre son mari et son _fils._ »_

Il avait eu envie de crier. De pleurer. De hurler. De tout détruire. Il courut. Il n'assista pas à l'enterrement, et ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la semaine. Son père lui amenait des sandwiches trois fois par jour, tentait de faire la conversation, puis redescendait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, vaincu par la porte close. La seule indication au fait que son fils mangeait étaient les assiettes vides qu'il récupérait. Le lundi suivant, il retourna en cours. On chuchotait sur son passage, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait été absent. On lui posa des questions indiscrètes et malvenues, intrigué par son visage grave. Puis on l'avait oublié.

Il cauchemardait encore de cette conversation.

Heureusement que Scott avait été là. Il l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu, comme le faisait Stiles à chaque fois qu'il se laissait abattre par l'absence de son père. Les premiers mois après la perte furent gênés, tant entre Stiles et son père qu'entre les Stilinski et le reste du monde. Le shérif se plongea corps et âme dans son travail, ne rentrant pas un soir sur deux, et seulement quelques heures qu'il passait à vider bouteille sur bouteille. Malgré son jeune âge, Stiles dut apprendre à gérer un foyer seul ou presque. Si avec les années, cette organisation changea légèrement et que son père leva le pied sur la boisson, et se mit à participer un peu plus à la vie de ''famille'', il n'était pas rare pour autant qu'il s'enchaîne trois ou quatre jours non-stop de travail sans retour à la case maison, ou qu'il retombe parfois dans l'alcool. Fort heureusement pour Stiles, son père n'avait pas l'alcool violent, plutôt triste, mélancolique.

Le foyer Stilinski était un foyer comme il y en avait trop, où les membres sont coincés dans leur silence, incapables de se comprendre ou de se parler, trop vite vieillis, trop vite meurtris, empêtrés dans une routine inadaptée, où les rôles sont déformés, mais les masques conservés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 1**

Son réveil à peine sonné, Stiles bondit hors de son lit. Il alla rapidement dans la salle de bains et laissa couler l'eau quelques secondes pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. Il quitta ensuite le caleçon et le tee-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir et les lança dans la panière à linge sale avant de se glisser sous le jet. Il prit le temps de se savonner, et en profita pour se brosser les dents. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps après le petit-déjeuner, et sa mère lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux se brosser les dents avant un repas que ne pas se les brosser du tout. Il sortit, rinça le bac derrière lui, et se frotta énergiquement avec sa serviette avant de la nouer sur ses hanches. Il repartit dans sa chambre, et s'habilla rapidement comme à son habitude : avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il enfila donc un caleçon propre, son jean de la veille, un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était écrit en jaune « I'm not a geek. I'm a level 42 Paladdin ». Il rajouta par-dessus un sweet à capuche rouge dont il ne ferma pas la fermeture éclair. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers en courant, comme à son habitude, et débarqua dans la cuisine comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Rapidement, avec des gestes traduisant l'habitude, il alluma le gaz et déposa sur les plaques, respectivement, deux poêles et un wok. Il sortit du réfrigérateur des tranches de bacon, des œufs, du beurre, des tagliatelles fraiches, des courgettes, des poivrons et des carottes. Il sortit du congélateur deux filets de rouget et un sachet d'oignons surgelés. Il fit décongeler le poisson au micro onde, pendant qu'il versa une poignée d'oignons dans le fond du wok. Quand ils commencèrent à grésiller, il rajouta les légumes, qu'il venait juste de terminer d'émincer, et en profita pour faire griller le bacon et les œufs dans l'une des poêles. Quand le poisson eut fini de décongeler, il le fit revenir dans un peu de beurre, après l'avoir coupé grossièrement. Il ôta du feu le bacon et les œufs, qu'il transféra dans une assiette qu'il couvrit pour garder la chaleur. Il mit en route la machine à café, et sortit une grande casserole qu'il déposa sur la plaque de cuisson libérée. Il versa dedans une grande quantité d'eau qu'il fit bouillir avant de rajouter le sel et les pâtes, tout en remuant le poisson et les légumes, pour éviter qu'ils n'accrochent. Il fit couler le café, et sélectionna quatre oranges de la panière, qu'il pressa en attendant la fin de la cuisson des pâtes. Il se rinça rapidement les mains un peu poisseuses, avant de rajouter les pâtes juste prêtes aux légumes, après les avoir passées dans la passoire au dessus de l'évier. Il remua un peu pour bien mélanger, et rajouta les morceaux de poisson. Il fit en sorte de bien répartir les légumes et le poisson partout dans les pâtes avant de couvrir et de baisser le feu pour laisser réduire. Il finit le jus de fruit, qu'il versa dans deux verres, et sortit deux assiettes, deux paires de couverts et deux mugs. Il remplit l'un avec du café, l'autre avec du lait chaud. Il débarrassa rapidement la vaisselle utilisée pour cuisiner dans l'évier et sortit un yaourt nature qu'il posa à côté de l'assiette en face de lui. Il réfléchit quelques instants et rajouta le pain sur la table, avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Quelques instants plus tard, son père entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place. Il marmonna un vague bonjour, auquel Stiles répondit avec enthousiasme, avant de prendre une longue gorgée du café chaud. Il grimaça et rajouta un sucre dedans. Pendant ce temps, son fils lui servit du bacon et des œufs, et se servit lui-même, tout en babillant de tout et de rien, comme il le faisait toujours. Le repas du matin se passait toujours ainsi, dans une ambiance un peu froide, gênée, que Stiles tentait de masquer sous un flot abrutissant de paroles. Le petit déjeuner terminé, le shérif se leva pour aller préparer ses affaires et Stiles s'attela à la confection d'un duo de sandwiches jambon-crudités et d'un thermos de café. Il mit avec une petite cuillère, deux morceaux de sucre et une pomme, et posa le tout bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Son père revint une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, et trouva son fils en train de faire la vaisselle. Il récupéra ce qu'il savait être son repas de midi, et avisa l'heure.

« Stiles, tu vas être en retard.

-Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Moins vingt-cinq. »

Stiles cria. Il mit la bonde au fond de l'évier, et laissa tremper la vaisselle dans l'eau savonneuse, puis il se précipita pour éteindre le feu, vérifiant que son plat n'avait pas accroché, avant de le transvaser dans deux tupperwares qu'il s'empressa de mettre au frais pour le soir. Il passa un rapide coup d'éponge sur la table et fonça à l'étage. Il chercha désespérément une paire de chaussette pendant une à deux minutes avant d'abandonner et d'en mettre des dépareillées. Il récupéra rapidement son sac, y balança pêle-mêle ses affaires de cours et rassembla le plus rapidement possible son équipement de Lacrosse, qu'il jeta dans son sac de sport. Il récupéra à la dernière minute une veste et manqua de se rompre trois fois le cou dans les escaliers. Enfin, il arriva dans l'entrée, où ilenfila ses chaussures sans les attacher, et il sortit en criant un 'à ce soir' retentissant. Il grimpa dans sa jeep d'un bond, envoyant ses sacs et sa veste sur le siège passager avant de mettre le contact et de se diriger à une allure soutenue vers le lycée. Contre toute attente, il arriva juste à temps pour poser son sac de sport dans le casier et arriver essoufflé pour son premier cours de la matinée. Il retrouva Scott à sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle, et s'assit à côté de lui. Alors que le cours commençait et qu'ils discutaient tranquillement comme à leur habitude, le professeur fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Il ouvrit, et une jeune fille de leur âge lui tendit une feuille et lui murmura quelques paroles. Un air de compréhension s'imprima sur le visage de l'enseignant qui laissa passer la jeune fille. Il jeta un regard torve vers Scott et Stiles, les faisant taire, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire.

« Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle étudiante dans cet établissement, je vous demande d'accepter mademoiselle Argent, Allison Argent. Mademoiselle, prenez place. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire découvrir les locaux et lui fournir les cours qu'elle a raté, bien que nous ne soyons que dans la deuxième semaine de cours. Bien, maintenant que cette parenthèse est close, revenons à nos moutons, en l'occurrence, Macbeth. J'ose espérer que vous avez tous lu les passages que je vous avais prescrits. Donc, comme nous pouvons le voir à la scène 2 de l'acte I, … »

La nouvelle, qui venait de s'installer juste devant Stiles et Scott, se retourna vers eux.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me prêter un livre ? Je vous le rends à la fin du cours, c'est juste pour pouvoir suivre… »

Elle semblait un peu gênée. Stiles allait lui répondre que, malheureusement, ils n'avaient qu'un seul exemplaire du livre, mais Scott le coupa net, et tendit ledit unique exemplaire à Allison, rougissant et bégayant quelques absurdités incompréhensibles. Elle prit le livre, une légère rougeur sur les joues, et le remercia du bout des lèvres, sans lâcher un seul instant le contact visuel.

« Je… Je m'appelle Scott. Scott McCall.

-Oh… Moi, c'est Allison. Allison Argent.

-C'est un très joli prénom… »

Le professeur rappela acerbement Scott, et Allison se retourna, gênée, tandis que McCall gardait un air béat sur le visage. Stiles attendit que l'enseignant se concentre à nouveau sur l'œuvre, avant de flanquer le plus grand coup de coude qu'il put à son voisin, qui étouffa un glapissement de douleur extrêmement viril.

« Mais t'es malade, ça va pas de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tu te fous de moi, McCall, ou ta somme de matière grise a encore diminué ? Je te signale qu'on n'avait qu'un seul exemplaire de Macbeth parce que tu as oublié ton livre, et que par conséquent tu as prêté mon bouquin à une fille inconnue. Ensuite, plus important, tu en pinces pour elle !

-Quoi ? Mais, n'importe quoi ! Ca va pas la tête ! Faut te faire soigner, mon vieux !

-A d'autre ! Tu ne t'es pas vu quand tu lui parlais. On aurait dit que le peu de cervelle que tu possède s'était liquéfié. Et d'après ce que j'ai observé, tu ne lui es pas indifférent. T'as tes chances, mon pote.

-C'est vrai ? Tu penses ? »

Il ne se reçut en réponse qu'un regard dubitatif qui transmettait parfaitement le message de Stiles ''J'ai l'air de rigoler ?''. Un air extatique se peignit alors sur son visage, et un grand sourire de benêt étira ses lèvres. Stiles secoua la tête d'un air faussement affligé.

Heureusement pour leur binôme, ils ne furent pas interrogés pendant le cours. A la fin de l'heure, Scott prit son courage à deux mains, et demanda à la brune qui peuplait ses pensées quel cours elle avait et s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Sa déception fut immense quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait mathématiques là où il avait physique. Il se rattrapa néanmoins en lui proposant de déjeuner ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement, avec un grand sourire. Stiles dut le tirer jusqu'à leur prochain cours, dans lequel ils arrivèrent avec deux minutes de retard, ce qui leur valut une remarque désobligeante de leur professeur détesté. Durant ce cours, Scott passa son temps à rêvasser, entretenant mollement la conversation que tentait d'avoir Stiles, lequel -miracle !- ne se prit aucune heure de retenue. Il eut seulement deux exercices supplémentaires. Le cours de monsieur Harris durant deux heures, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur dernier cours de la mâtinée, pendant lequel Scott sembla sortir de sa léthargie et se lança dans une thèse en cinq tomes sur 'pourquoi Allison est la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde' en quarante-deux points et onze sous-parties par point. Stiles se demanda, vaguement horrifié ce que ça donnerait s'ils s'étaient parlés plus de trente-cinq secondes, ou, pire, s'ils sortaient ensemble. Un violent frisson imaginaire le secoua intérieurement. Enfin, le ciel entendit ses suppliques silencieuses, et la cloche sonna. A cet instant, il assista au plus rapide départ que Scott ait jamais fait. Il soupira, et ramassa la trousse et le cahier que son ami avait oubliés en partant. En le rejoignant devant le self, il eut la non-surprise de le voir avec Allison, les deux se fixant, comme inconscients du monde extérieur. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir le duo accompagné par Lydia Martin, sa déesse depuis le primaire, et son plus que détestable petit ami, Jackson Whittemore. Lequel lui jeta un regard vaguement dégouté en l'apercevant. Au bout de cinq minutes à attendre, Scott sembla se rendre compte de sa présence. Sans quitter Allison des yeux, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

« Allison et Lydia se sont liées d'amitié, et Allison nous a invité à leur table.

-Ah… Cool… »

Il allait devoir supporte Whittemore ? Bon, si c'était pour passer du temps avec Lydia, il pouvait le faire. Il déchanta très rapidement. En effet, Lydia ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, préférant se concentrer sur sa manucure, sa coiffure, ou la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Jackson, avortant délibérément toute tentative de communication de la part de Stiles. Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas non plus discuter avec son meilleur ami qui semblait ne voir qu'Allison, avec laquelle il parlait sans se soucier de rien autour. Stiles se sentit vite seul. Il arrêta alors de parler, et se concentra sur son assiette, jouant avec la nourriture plutôt que la mangeant. Enfin, la pause-déjeuner finit. Cependant, son humeur ne s'améliora pas énormément. En effet, la belle brune venait d'annoncer que son prochain cours était en commun avec le leur. Elle et Scott s'assirent côte à côte, et Stiles se retrouva seul. Ça lui mit un coup au moral. Il tenta de se reprendre en se disant que c'était normal, au début d'une relation, de passer plus de temps avec l'autre qu'avec ses amis, que ce n'était pas contre lui, et que toutes les pensées maussades qu'il ressassait étaient juste un effet de son TDAH combiné avec l'Adderall, que s'il se concentrait sur des points plus positifs, il irait mieux. La tentative échoua lamentablement, et il passa l'après-midi à se sentir exclus.

A l'entrainement, comme toujours, le coach Finstock ne les laissa participa ni l'un ni l'autre, et ils durent se contenter de courir autour du terrain avant de passer la fin de l'entrainement sur les bancs. L'enthousiasme de Scott pour Allison se manifesta, encore une fois, par une pléthore de louanges de sa part à son égard, et un air rêveur et absent. Stiles n'écouta pas la moitié de ce que lui dit son ami. Quand la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, il fut dans les premiers à prendre sa douche et à se rhabiller. Il quitta l'établissement le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé à la maison, il s'aperçut avec déception qu'il était seul. Relativisant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas dix-huit heures trente, c'était normal que son père ne soit pas encore rentré, pour peu qu'il ait été retenu un peu par une affaire. Il s'attela alors à finir la vaisselle entamée le matin même, et à s'occuper du linge. Il lança une machine avec les vêtements de la panière et ses vêtements de sport. Il sortit ensuite un des tupperwares qu'il avait préparé le matin du réfrigérateur, et versa le contenu dans une casserole qu'il fit doucement chauffer sur le feu. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure de mettre la table ou de récupérer le linge, il fit ses devoirs et surfa sur internet. Il reçut entretemps un texto de Scott qui lui annonçait qu'Allison avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain soir. Ils avaient tous deux la permission de vingt-deux heures, et il passerait la chercher vers dix-neuf heures, sa mère ayant accepté de lui prêter sa voiture. Stiles ne lut pas le message dans son entièreté, un peu amer, et se changea les idées en jouant à l'un de ses MMORPG préférés. Vers vingt heures, il mit la table, d'humeur morose. Il enleva la casserole du feu, et la déposa au centre de la table, la couvrant. Il alla ensuite récupérer le linge, qu'il étendit dans la buanderie. Sur les coups de vingt-et-une heures, il se résolut à appeler son père. Celui-ci répondit plutôt sèchement.

« Shérif Stilinski.

-Papa ? Euh… c'était juste pour te demander si tu comptais rentrer…

-Non, désolé, je rentrerai très tard, ne m'attends pas, je vais manger au bureau… je dois te laisser, à bientôt. »

'A bientôt'. C'était une formule qu'on utilisait avec les gens qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. On ne l'utilisait pas avec quelqu'un avec qui on vivait. Stiles regarda avec dégoût le plat à présent froid qu'il avait cuisiné le matin même en pensant joyeusement qu'il pourrait le partager avec son père. Il jeta le contenu de la casserole et rangea la vaisselle, qui de toute façon n'avait pas été utilisée. Il alla dans la salle de bains et récupéra une boîte de calmants et une autre de somnifères. Il savait que c'était déconseillé de faire des mélanges, et que son traitement à l'Adderall n'était pas l'idéal avec les autres comprimés, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se droguer, se dit-il. Il se mit rapidement en habit de nuit, expédiant ses vêtements du jour dans la panière à linge sale, avant d'avaler deux calmants et un somnifère, sans verre d'eau parce qu'il n'en avait pas dans sa chambre. Il s'étendit ensuite sur son lit, après avoir vérifié son réveil, et attendit que les comprimés fassent effet. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure où ses pensées se firent de plus en plus obscures, il plongea dans une chape de plomb, évitant ainsi efficacement les pensées qui tourbillonneraient dans sa tête s'il avait eu l'esprit clair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 2**

Il reprit difficilement connaissance, la tête lourde, les paupières comme soudées entre elles, un goût âcre sur le palais. Il mit un moment avant de pouvoir récupérer suffisamment le contrôle de son corps pour ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, mais n'aperçut pas la luminosité des chiffres de son réveil dans l'obscurité. Un bref sentiment de panique se faufila dans son esprit et lui comprima la cage thoracique, avant qu'il parvienne tant bien que mal à l'endiguer. Il tenta de se lever, mais alors qu'il était assis sur le bord de son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de vide. Ses pieds touchaient le sol, mais il lui suffisait d'étendre un peu les jambes pour qu'il soit stoppé par un instinct primaire qui lui _ordonnait_ de reculer. Le vide s'étendait à ses pieds. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se résonner, après tout, il était dans sa chambre, il savait parfaitement que le sol ne s'arrêtait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à commander à son corps de se lever. Sa propre enveloppe charnelle refusait de lui obéir, et ce fait, combiné au néant l'entourant instilla dans ses veines une peur panique. Il ne sentait plus sous ses doigts la douceur un peu rugueuse de ses draps, il ne percevait qu'une dureté inhabituelle sous ses mains. Ses doigts s'agrippaient au rebord, tant et si bien que les phalanges, même s'il ne pouvait les voir, étaient si livides qu'elles en paraissaient verdâtres. Sa mâchoire était crispée au point de lui faire mal, mais tout ce qui lui importait était la fraicheur sur sa peau couverte de sueur froide, qui le glaçait d'effroi, et le vide autour de lui. Où était-il ? Où était-il ! La panique était telle qu'il sentit sa vessie se contracter spasmodiquement, et, dans un dernier sursaut de dignité humaine, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour éviter de s'uriner dessus, malgré la terreur qui l'habitait. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, le faisant suffoquer, et son souffle de plus en plus maigre et erratique lui raclait la bouche et la poitrine. Il se mit à geindre comme une bête blessée, l'angoisse dévorante prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Ses plaintes n'obtenaient aucun écho, malgré qu'il y versât la totalité de ses maigres ressources. Tout son corps tremblait, ses pensées se brouillaient plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, ses dents grinçaient, et ses gémissements déchirants s'échappaient de sa gorge comme autant de râles d'agonie.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'un hurlement de loup retentit juste à côté de la maison. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prenant une brutale inspiration. Il était sur la deuxième marche des escaliers en partant du bas, les mains et les pieds crispés sur le bois froid. Ses membres étaient tellement tendus qu'ils semblaient pris de spasmes. Son corps entier était trempé d'une sueur glaciale qui le rendait poisseux, et ses joues étaient collantes des larmes dont il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elles coulaient. Sa respiration sifflait entre ses dents, passant dans sa gorge comme des lames de rasoir. Un nouveau hurlement de loup, long et angoissant se fit entendre juste à côté de la maison, électrisant Stiles, qui se leva d'un coup malgré ses membres faibles et tremblotants. Sans plus réfléchir, il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se précipita dans la première pièce, qui se trouva heureusement être la salle de bains, et non la chambre de son père. Il ferma à clefs derrière lui, et se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, se ramassant sur lui-même comme s'il voulait disparaître. Un troisième hurlement s'éleva dans l'obscurité, plus puissant que les deux premiers. Stiles resta longtemps prostré dans son coin après que le cri se fut éteint. Il trouva enfin le courage de se lever et d'allumer la lumière quand il fut certain que la bête était partie. La lumière lui agressa la rétine, et il dut fermer les yeux quelques instants, paumes sur les paupières pour s'habituer. Il soulagea sa vessie et se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides et froids, qu'il étendit sur le rebord de la baignoire afin qu'ils sèchent un minimum avant de rejoindre le panier à linge sale. Il croisa fortuitement son reflet dans la glace, et ne put qu'être horrifié. Ses traits étaient exsangues, de larges poches alourdissaient son regard hagard, et ses yeux démesurément ouverts paraissaient avoir vu le Démon. Ses traits tendus au possible sur ses os anguleux frissonnaient sans répit. Sa peau luisait faiblement, poisseuse de sueur froide. Il détourna le regard avant qu'il passe sur le reste de son corps. Rapidement, il prit une décision. Il enleva les vêtements du rebord de la douche, régla le jet le plus brûlant qu'il put supporter, et se jeta dessous. Il se replia sur lui-même et resta amorphe sous le jet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci libère une eau moins chaude. Il se savonna machinalement et éteignit le jet, avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, et alluma la lumière. Il se s'enroula avec la couette, et se pelotonna sur le tapis au pied du lit, coincé entre son lit et sa table de chevet, ne laissant dépasser de la couette et de la serviette que son nez et ses yeux. Il se sentit un peu plus à l'abri. Même lui n'aurait su dire de quoi. Un rapide regard à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures trente-huit du matin. Il n'osa se rendormir, ni penser à son expérience, de peur de la revivre. Il resta prostré à même le sol jusqu'aux alentours de six heures moins le quart. Alors, il trouva la force de se lever. Il s'habilla le plus vite possible, enfilant un caleçon et un treillis, avant de passer un tee-shirt bleu. Malgré le temps plutôt clément, il enfila son sweat le plus chaud, un vêtement épais, gris foncé, avec une grande capuche, et une poche ventrale pour les mains. Pas de fermeture éclair. Il mit ses chaussettes les plus épaisses et descendit dans la cuisine avec les chaussons qu'il ne mettait habituellement jamais, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la capuche rabattue sur la tête le plus possible. Il prépara des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, qu'il agrémenta d'une bonne dose de sirop d'érable pour une partie, et de miel liquide pour la seconde. Il fit couler le café pour son père et se prépara un thé au lait et au miel. Stiles aimait le miel. Il adorait ça. Il prépara ensuite les traditionnels œufs au bacon et dressa la table. Apparemment, son père était sur une grosse enquête, donc il se lèverait tôt. Et, effectivement, le shérif ne tarda pas à débarquer dans la cuisine. S'il fut étonné par le petit-déjeuner on ne peut plus sucré de Stiles, qui, au plus grand dégoût de son père, rajouta du miel sur son œuf et ses deux tranches de bacon, il ne dit rien. Etrangement, cependant, il nota rapidement que son fils était resté inhabituellement silencieux pendant la plus grande partie du repas. Alors que John s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, son fils l'interpela :

« Dis papa… tu as entendu… je sais pas, une plainte ou… quelque chose dans le genre, cette nuit ?

-Euh, non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour rien, je me demandais juste…

-Non, j'ai juste cru avoir entendu un instant des hurlements de loup, mais ça devait être mon imagination, ça fait des décennies que les loups ont disparu de la forêt de Beacon Hill.

-Mmm… »

Le shérif jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils, avant de se dire que c'était l'adolescence, qu'il avait sûrement seulement eut peur qu'il ne l'ait entendu se satisfaire. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il était loin de la vérité. Il sortit de la cuisine finir de se préparer, laissant Stiles seul face au plan de travail. Alors son père entendait un loup, mais pas son fils ? Un sentiment de cruelle injustice enserra ses tripes de ses serres acérées. Il refoula ses larmes, et prépara le repas de son père, comme à son habitude. Il fit cette fois revenir des blancs de poulet, et fit une petite salade de haricots verts au maïs, avec des carottes râpées et un peu de vinaigrette à la figue maison. Il déposa la salade et le poulet chacun d'un côté de la boîte en plastique, et sépara les deux par une tranche de pain. Il fit, comme tous les matins, un thermos de café, et rajouta au tout une serviette en papier, des couverts et une crème dessert à la vanille. Son père arriva en courant alors qu'il terminait juste de déposer le tout sur la table. Il prit son repas, et lança un vague 'au revoir' à son fils avant de sortir de la maison au pas de course. Avisant l'heure, Stiles s'aperçut qu'il avait largement le temps de faire la vaisselle, de plier le linge qu'il avait étendu la veille, de le ranger dans son armoire et celle de son père, et même de lancer une nouvelle machine : comme aujourd'hui il finissait assez tôt, le linge ne stagnerait pas trop dans la machine. Il vit qu'il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes pour se préparer, et il en profita pour se brosser les dents énergiquement, faire son sac, et mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Il ferait le grand ménage le soir ou le week-end. Il partit ensuite, en avance, une fois n'est pas coutume, et roula tranquillement jusqu'au lycée. Il déposa dans son casier les cours dont il n'aurait pas besoin, avant de se diriger vers sa salle et d'attendre Scott. Malheureusement, ce-dernier n'arriva que juste avant le début du cours, et passa son temps à discuter avec Allison, qui partageait presque tous leurs cours du jour. Stiles se rembrunit un peu plus à chaque heure, mis à l'écart plus ou moins consciemment par Scott. A midi, il ne tint pas dix minutes dans l'ambiance de la table. Il se leva soudainement, marmonnant une vague excuse que lui-même ne comprit pas, et sortit du self. Il n'avait pas faim. Il restait près d'une heure et demie avant la reprise des cours. Il se dirigea vers le fond des terrains de Lacrosse, là où une portion de forêt commençait à empiéter sur les barrières de l'établissement. Il enjamba lesdites barrières, et se retrouva à l'orée du bois ceignant Beacon Hill dans presque son intégralité. La ville pouvait se targuer d'avoir le bois le plus important de la région. Nombre d'entrepreneurs avaient tenté d'acquérir des parcelles, mais la forêt n'appartenait pas à la commune mais à une des plus vieilles familles de la ville, qui refusait que quiconque touche la forêt, à tel point que cette dernière s'était retrouvée, par on ne savait quel habile stratagème, classée protégée. La chasse y était proscrite, et les pique-niques comme la randonnée peu encouragés. Cependant, la plupart des gens qui s'y aventuraient restaient exclusivement à la lisière et s'enfonçaient rarement plus avant. Les bois étaient en effet très touffus, la visibilité en était réduite au strict minimum, et la progression était très ralentie par la végétation plus que luxuriante. Il y avait bien deux ou trois routes qui la traversaient, mais l'une d'entre elles était condamnée, une autre était impraticable seulement quatre à cinq mois par an. La dernière était peu utilisée, et permettait de joindre la nationale qui passait à l'est de la forêt sans emprunter la route principale qui faisait faire un détour par le nord mais était plus agréable et simple à appréhender. De plus, c'était de cette voie que partaient tous les autres axes secondaires, qui reliaient Beacon Hill au reste du monde.

Stiles s'avança un peu sous les frondaisons de manière à être masqué aux yeux de toute personne venant du lycée, sans pour autant trop s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Il resta dans les portions relativement éclairées. Il laissa glisser son sac de ses épaules et le rejoignit lourdement au sol, s'affalant sur le tapis de mousse, d'humus et de feuilles mortes. Il leva les yeux vers les morceaux de ciel qui se disputaient la place avec les branches et les feuilles des arbres environnants. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait que c'était une réaction puérile, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Scott passait un peu de temps avec ce qui lui semblait être la future madame McCall qu'il devait se retrouver à pleurnicher comme un enfant. Le rêve de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Il avait paniqué parce qu'il avait cru qu'il avait ouvert les yeux alors que non. Pathétique ! Il rit d'un rire grêle, et eut l'impression d'avaler un citron. Dire que c'était un loup qui l'avait réveillé ! Un sanglot sec passa la barrière de sa gorge en tremblotant, et il se mordit la main presque jusqu'au sang. Il se laissa tomber sur le flanc, et se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, essayant d'empêcher les autres hoquets de s'échapper, comprimant comme il le pouvait son buste agité de tremblement. La fatigue tant physique qu'émotionnelle finit par avoir raison de lui. Il s'endormit, frissonnant légèrement de froid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 3**

Stiles se réveilla sur une surface fraiche et humide, et pourtant, ne ressentit pas le froid aussi durement qu'il aurait dû. La raison se révéla comme étant quelque chose de chaud collé contre son dos. Cette _chose_ respirait, au vu des mouvements du torse contre son dos, et du souffle qui se promenait derrière son oreille. Cet _homme_ avait enroulé un de ses bras sous le flanc, bras qui rentrait inconfortablement dans le foie de Stiles, et l'autre passait par-dessus l'adolescent, maintenant ses mains plaquées contre son propre torse, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger, le maintenant dans la prison de son corps. Stiles essaya de bouger ses jambes le plus doucement possible, mais le souffle qui se hacha doucement dans sa nuque lui fit comprendre que l'autre avait senti ses mouvements et qu'il riait. Cette certitude ne fit que se confirmer lorsque l'une des jambes de l'inconnu se rabattit sur les siennes, les immobilisant proprement. Stiles tenta alors de ruer brusquement, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire se resserrer l'étreinte et redoubler le rire. Mine de rien, malgré le corps fin et sec qu'il devinait contre le sien, Stiles se rendit compte que l'individu avait une sacrée poigne. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Il se mit à hurler.

Ou du moins c'était son intention première. Il n'eut que le temps de glapir avant que l'air ne soit douloureusement expulsé de ses poumons par une violente compression de l'homme, qui, définitivement, avait une très forte poigne.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, chéri, tu ne voudrais pas que les misérables personnes qui t'abandonnent viennent ici, non ? »

Sa voix était suave, mais on percevait certaines inflexions rocailleuses qui traduisaient le fait que l'homme parlait un ton plus bas qu'à son habitude, qu'il sortait de convalescence, ou qu'il était énervé ou excité. Stiles ne savait pas qu'elle était la solution qui lui plaisait le plus. Les hommes parlaient un ton plus bas lorsqu'ils voulaient intimider ou charmer. Etre immobilisé par un fou serait… Quand aux deux dernières possibilités… Il commença doucement mais sûrement à stresser.

« P-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? »

Surtout, ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison, et que Scott le délaissait un peu depuis deux jours.

« Allons, allons, Stiles… Ne pense pas à me mentir, après tout, j'entends ton cœur, et, lui, ne dit que la vérité… Et je sais que ton cher ami Scott t'abandonne pour une _Argent_. »

Il avait presque craché le nom d'Allison.

« C-Comment savez-vous ça ?!

-Voyons, voyons, mon petit Stiles, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Alors que c'est moi qui, le seul, ai senti ta détresse et t'ai réveillé ? »

Stiles sentit son cœur avoir un raté.

« Connard ! T'es complètement taré ! C'est un putain de loup qui m'a réveillé, à ce que je sache, t'es pas un loup ! »

Un fou ! Il était tombé sur un fou !

Le fou, donc, se déplaça de sorte à surplomber Stiles, et le mit d'un geste vif sur le dos avant de s'étendre sur lui, le maintenant, une fois de plus, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Stiles loucha un peu à cause de leur proximité, mais réussit à distinguer les traits de son adversaire, malgré la pénombre croissante. C'était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, la petite quarantaine, peut-être, des cheveux châtain foncé soigneusement coiffés, des traits assez marqués par ce qu'on pouvait deviner être des épreuves de la vie. Son regard, cependant, glaça Stiles. Il était bestial. A cause de l'obscurité et des pupilles complètement dilatées, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la couleur de l'iris, mais l'intensité avec laquelle l'homme le dévorait des yeux était étouffante.

« Et bien, et bien, je n'apprécie guère que l'on me parle ainsi, _mon chéri_, sache-le. »

Le surnom affectueux sonnait acide, et il avait ponctué ses paroles d'un surplus de pression douloureux.

« Quand au fait que ce soit un loup qui t'ait réveillé, tu devrais comprendre d'ici à quelques instants. »

Un sourire séducteur étira ses lèvres, ponctuant sa phrase. Stiles se demanda vaguement s'il allait finir découpé en morceaux puis dispersé à travers la forêt.

L'homme leva la tête vers les cieux, fixant un point au dessus des arbres. Stiles s'aperçut alors que si la visibilité baissait d'instant en instant, c'était parce que le crépuscule touchait à sa fin. Soudainement, l'homme se releva, à genoux au-dessus des cuisses de Stiles, et le releva assis. Il le tint tout près de lui, et lui murmura suavement :

« Là, tu pourras tout voir, tu seras tout contre moi lorsque ça commencera. Ne sois pas effrayé, c'est un peu effrayant au début, mais tu verras, quand tu en seras un aussi, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air… »

A ce moment, la lune apparut de derrière un nuage. Les pupilles de l'homme se dilatèrent étrangement, jusqu'à prendre une forme verticale, et les iris rougeoyèrent. Son souffle s'alourdit et s'accéléra contre le visage de l'adolescent, et sa poigne sur ses bras se fit plus douloureuse, ses doigts rentrant dans les chairs. Non, pas ses doigts, réalisa subitement et avec une terreur croissante Stiles, ses _griffes_. Ses yeux effrayés au-delà du possible ne pouvaient se détacher des dents de son vis-à-vis qui grandissaient et s'aiguisaient en crocs qui, sans aucun doute, n'avaient que peu de limite en terme de résistance. L'horreur absolue était loin de ce que pouvait ressentir Stiles devant _ce qu'était_ devenu l'homme. Si auparavant son regard avait été pénétrant, il était à présent si intense que Stiles ne pouvait le croiser. Rien que le _sentir_ sur lui le faisait trembler comme une feuille ballottée par les vents. L'homme, ou l'animal, ou la chose, qui le maintenait prisonnier plongea sa tête dans son cou, et inspira à fond.

« Tu sens si bon, mon petit… »

Sa voix déjà assez rauque avant la transformation était alors si basse, si profonde, que Stiles avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans son squelette, et cela n'ajouta que plus de peur à son état déjà désespéré.

« Chut… Ne pleure pas, mon petit lapin, ne pleure pas… Je ne vais pas te _manger_... »

Il avait ri en prononçant le dernier mot, et les larmes de terreur dont Stiles ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elles coulaient redoublèrent.

Le… _Il_ redressa la tête et inspira à fond, yeux mi-clos et narines dilatées, avant de reporter son attention sur sa proie tremblante, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Ahhh… Mon si doux petit lapin… Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre tout le temps que j'aurai voulu, malheureusement… Mais je suppose que c'est le jeu. Et les chasseurs en font partie, même s'ils ne sont pas si puissants qu'ils voudraient faire croire… »

Chasseurs. Ce mot fit écho dans l'esprit de Stiles, qui laissa son instinct de survie prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se débattit violemment, au point d'entendre son sweat se déchirer à cause des griffes de son cauchemar. _Il_ fut distrait un instant de trop par la perle de sang sur l'une de ses griffes, et Stiles, dans un regain d'énergie miraculeux, bondit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se mit à courir, sans doute plus vite qu'il ne le pourrait plus, porté par l'adrénaline seule. Il hurlait des appels au secours flous, continuant sa course, franchissant les obstacles sans s'en rendre compte, n'entendant que le martellement de la course qui se rapprochait trop vite de lui. Un sifflement aigu fendit l'air, suivi d'un bruit sec et du grognement le plus effrayant qu'il lui fut jamais donné d'entendre, et on le bloqua net contre un torse. Il devint fou, et se mit à hurler et à se débattre comme un Diable, jusqu'à se laisser glisser, amorphe, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, dans l'étreinte de son agresseur, attendant la fatalité qui s'abattrait sur lui. On lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, mais il ne comprit pas le moindre mot. Des ombres s'agitaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il se sentit soulevé et placé dans un pick-up, une couverture sur le dos. Il sombra.

Il reprit connaissance à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était toujours dans le pick-up, toujours emmitouflé dans une couverture de survie, mais il avait été étendu sur la banquette arrière. Il y avait trois autres personnes dans l'habitacle du véhicule : deux à l'avant, une sur les genoux de laquelle il avait posé la tête. L'homme sur le siège passager se tourna vers lui.

« Il est parti. »

Cette simple phrase faillit le faire fondre en larmes.

« Stiles. »

Il releva la tête, difficilement. Comment ? Ce n'était pas fini ? Il était parti, non ? Il allait pouvoir aller se terrer dans son coin un moment et oublier cette soirée le plus rapidement possible.

« Pour le moment. Il reviendra. Il semblait vraiment vouloir te récupérer. »

Les sangs de Stiles se glacèrent instantanément, et son visage devint livide.

« Nous te ramenons chez toi. Une équipe surveillera ta maison. Demain, va au lycée normalement. Mais nous t'attendrons sur le parking. Nous nous occuperons de justifier ton absence de la journée. Demain, nous discuterons de tout ça, et de pourquoi il te veut. Aujourd'hui, tu es trop épuisé. Nous savons que ton père travaille encore, des hommes viendront donc se poster dans ta maison. Tu prendras un calmant et un somnifère, ce soir. »

Tout semblait prévu. C'était tellement froid que ça en faisait peur, et Stiles n'osa rien dire. Il lui semblait que son cœur était à deux cents pulsations minutes depuis une journée et demie, et il se demandait si ses nerfs n'allaient pas lâcher d'ici peu. On le fit descendre et on le porta à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre, pendant qu'il notait, hagard, que des gens fouillaient chez lui pour voir si l'un de ses cauchemars ne se cachait pas quelque part. Il se mit à rire hystériquement. On lui fit prendre un somnifère et un calmant, et on le déshabilla pour le laisser en caleçon et tee-shirt. On le mit sous sa couette, et il aperçut un homme rentrer et se poster juste à côté de la porte, la fenêtre bien en vue, ce qui ressemblait à une arbalète dans les mains. Stiles se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir avec un inconnu dans sa chambre, à épier chaque mouvement dans l'ombre, et surtout, armé.

Il ferma les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 4**

Le bruit du réveil le fit sursauter brutalement, mais il n'eut pas immédiatement la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait pâteux, mou. Son corps lui semblait si lourd qu'il ne pourrait jamais le bouger. Une main puissante le secoua, et il ouvrit difficilement un œil collé par le sommeil. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne. Qui était-ce ? _Lui _? Un _chasseur _?

« Stiles ! Ton réveil sonne depuis une demi-heure, lève-toi. »

La voix lui était vaguement familière.

« Tu risques d'être en retard si tu traînes encore au lit. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu n'avais pas récupéré le linge, hier, pourtant, tu es rentré plus tôt, non ? … Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler ce matin… Je dois y aller, je dois partir tôt. Je rentrerai tard, pas la peine de m'attendre. Tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard. »

L'homme partit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard à peine, un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Celui-là avait une arbalète accrochée dans le dos, et un neuf millimètre sur la cuisse. Il s'accroupit près du lit et agita la main devant le visage de l'adolescent. Il sortit un portable de sa poche et prononça quelques mots, chuchotant trop bas et trop rapidement pour que Stiles ne comprenne ce qu'il disait. Il écouta la réponse un bref instant, puis raccrocha, et rangea son téléphone. Il récupéra un jean du garçon, lui enfila, et prit une veste, qu'il déposa sur ses épaules. Il prit ensuite Stiles dans ses bras et le souleva. Le lycéen n'eut aucune réaction, restant inerte entre ses bras. L'homme descendit les escaliers, et croisa une de ses collègues dans l'entrée.

« Il n'y a personne dehors actuellement, dépêche-toi de le déposer dans la voiture, je m'occupe de la jeep et de sécuriser la maison. »

Il acquiesça à ces informations et sortit. Il s'enfonça rapidement dans la portion de forêt qui menaçait d'empiéter sur le fond du petit jardin de la maison, comme de celles de toute la rue. Il s'enfonça un peu dans les sous-bois, et arriva à la voiture qui les attendait. Les vitres teintées à l'arrière promettaient un anonymat recherché, et le moteur ronronnant une certaine puissance. Il monta à l'arrière avec son chargement et la voiture démarra immédiatement. Ils roulèrent un petit moment à travers les bois, le conducteur, apparemment habitué à la conduite forestière leur faisant éviter les endroits où ils se seraient embourbés inutilement. Ils rejoignirent la route principale et revinrent vers Beacon Hill, s'insérant souplement dans la circulation. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la ville, avant d'arriver dans un quartier résidentiel. La voiture continua encore un moment, passant entre les maisons propres et les jardins bien taillés. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'une maison à deux étages, semblant assez spacieuse, tenant plus du manoir que du pavillon familial. Les fenêtres de la maison étaient embellies de jardinières d'aconit en fleur. La voiture s'engagea sur l'allée de graviers, et rentra dans le garage, tandis que la porte se fermait derrière elle. Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule, et ouvrit la porte arrière tandis que l'homme qui l'avait veillé récupérait Stiles. Ils passèrent tous trois par l'arrière du garage, d'une taille conséquente, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir chaleureux. Le parquet était lustré, et la tapisserie d'une teinte chaude conférait au lieu un aspect cosy, accentué par les quelques tableaux sur les murs. Ils suivirent le couloir, avant de prendre un escalier, et d'arriver devant ce qui semblait être un bureau. Le chauffeur frappa à la porte, et ils entrèrent. La pièce spacieuse était meublée d'un grand bureau, sur lequel s'étalaient quantité de papiers. Au fond et sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre à leur gauche, de grandes bibliothèques, remplies de livres, à l'air anciens ou neufs, de classeurs ou de dossiers. Un petit canapé avait été rapproché du bureau, et se tenait à côté de deux fauteuils. Les rideaux étaient partiellement tirés, mais il faisait clair. Trois personnes attendaient déjà dans la pièce. Une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années environ, peut-être un peu plus, les cheveux châtain-doré bouclant autour de son visage poupin. Lais l'éclat de son regard ne trompait pas. Elle tuait, et elle aimait ça. Son regard était identique avec celui de l'homme à sa gauche, le seul assis, plus âgé, son père, une couronne de cheveux blancs. On devinait néanmoins qu'il n'était pas sans défense. Le dernier, son fils, avait environ le même âge que le shérif. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et semblaient drus, son visage plus marqué que ce qu'il aurait dû. Le vieil homme fit un vague geste en direction du canapé, et Stiles y fut déposé. Il était toujours aussi amorphe.

« Explications.

-Ce matin, il était comme ça. Il n'a pas réagi lorsque son père est venu le secouer. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait seulement reconnu. La théorie la plus probable serait celle du syndrome post-traumatique.

-Il faut qu'il parle.

-Il a quand même vécu une expérience assez traumatisante. Il faudrait peut-être lui laisser le temps, lui donner la possibilité de se remettre, de voir un spécialiste.

-Ce n'est pas le premier à vivre ça, il s'en sortira. Il pourra nous parler s'il le souhaite, mais il n'ira pas voir un psychologue ni rien dans ce genre-là. Ça serait trop dangereux : s'il est interné ou quoi que ce soit, il ne pourra plus rien nous dire.

-Mais…

-Quelque chose à dire ?

-…Non.

-Bien. N'oublie pas où est ta place. Chris, raconte-moi encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé hier. N'omet aucun détail.

-Nous traquions la bête, comme depuis trois jours, quand les chiens ont reniflé quelque chose. Nous avons entendu des sortes de… cris humains… c'était assez indistinct. Un hurlement de loup a suivi. Nous nous sommes précipités vers la source sonore, et nous avons aperçu ce jeune homme, qui courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait en hurlant, le monstre sur ses talons. Nous avons tiré, mais manqué la bête de peu. Michael, ici présent, a rattrapé le garçon qui s'est débattu, et s'est mis à crier, comme possédé, avant d'abandonner sans préavis. Michael a éloigné le garçon, et, escorté d'une équipe, l'a raccompagné aux véhicules. L'équipe de Kate et la mienne nous sommes concentrés sur la bête. C'était la première fois que je voyais un loup se battre comme ça pour un simple humain. Il semblait comme possédé, et grognait et rugissait à tout va, continuant de lutter malgré son évidente infériorité numérique. Quand il a vu qu'il n'avait réellement aucune chance, il nous a grogné une dernière fois quelque chose comme « il est à moi », je crois, et il s'est enfui. Il a rapidement pris sa forme complètement animale, et nous avons perdu sa trace au niveau de la rivière à l'est du lycée.

-Bien. Kate, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Il a tué deux de nos hommes, et blessé grièvement un troisième. Nous en avons enfermé un autre qui avait été mordu, et trois hommes sont actuellement alités pour des blessures bénignes. Dans un futur proche, nous pourrons sûrement utiliser le garçon comme appât, car comme l'a fait remarquer Chris, il avait l'air déterminé à le récupérer.

-Mm… Michael, raconte-nous ce que tu as pu constater. »

Le chauffeur fit un pas en avant, et commença son rapport.

« Après que nous ayons entendu les cris et autres hurlements, donc, nous nous sommes rapprochés de la source du bruit. Le garçon a surgi, et j'ai réussi à l'intercepté. Il a commencé à se débattre violemment, puis est tombé apathique. Comme vous l'a dit Jacob, nous privilégions le choc post-traumatique. J'ai soigneusement vérifié s'il avait été mordu, mais les seules blessures sur son corps son des bleus juste en dessous des épaules, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tenu trop fort, le loup sans aucun doute, au vu des légères griffures qu'il avait sur le bras gauche. Après, il a quelques coupures sur les mains et le visage, mais elles sont le résultat d'une rencontre probable avec des arbres ou des branches, sûrement dans sa course. On a trouvé son portefeuille dans sa poche, c'est le fils du shérif. Stiles Stilinski. Il devait être près du lycée quand il a été attaqué, parce qu'il semblait venir de là. Il semblait assez perturbé, n'a pas posé de questions pendant le trajet. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, nous l'avons donc ramené. Nous pensions l'attendre au lycée ce matin, mais au vu de son état, nous avons profité que son père parte tôt pour l'amener directement ici. Une équipe est restée en faction toute la nuit autour du logement des Stilinski, et trois de nos hommes ont passé la nuit dans la maison. Beverly s'est occupée de planter de l'aconit autour de la maison, et de ramener la voiture du garçon.

-Bien. Et vous dîtes qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'il a cessé de se débattre ?

-Oui. Nous avons profité de la nuit pour faire des recherches, il serait sujet au Trouble de Déficit de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Il a un traitement à l'Adderall pour ça. Son dossier mentionne également quelques crises d'asthme, mais sinon, rien. Le seul choc qu'il aurait subi serait la mort de sa mère, mais il était très jeune.

-De quoi est-elle morte ?

-D'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale.

-Héréditaire ?

-Rarement, et actuellement, la médecine n'est pas assez avancée pour la déceler chez les patients dont la dégénérescence ne s'est pas déclarée. D'après nos recherches, les chercheurs commencent tout juste à repérer quelques gènes qui pourraient la transmettre, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-Un moyen de le faire sortir de son état actuel ?

-A part les longues thérapies ? Pas vraiment. Lui faire revivre le choc qui l'a perturbé pourrait le débloquer, mais les conséquences pourraient être néfastes pour le sujet.

-Serait-il en mesure de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Sûrement.

-Alors il faut le faire.

-Vous n'allez pas blesser un enfant !

-Jacob, c'est la seconde fois que tu contestes un de mes ordres. Sache que je n'agis pas pour le plaisir mais pour la sécurité du plus grand nombre. Tu es rétrogradé. Beverly prendra ta place de chef d'équipe, elle choisira son second entre Joshua, Matthew et Emily. Sors. Annonce-lui la nouvelle le plus vite possible. Nous n'avons pas le luxe de perdre du temps en logistique avec un alpha dans les parages. »

L'homme se raidit et fit un sec salut, avant de sortir. Le silence ne dura pas dix secondes avant que Kate ne reprenne la parole.

« Il reste encore deux jours avant la fin du cycle lunaire, deux jours où les loups-garous non alpha seront forcés de se transformer. Nous pourrions utiliser celui de nos hommes qui a été mordu pour réveiller le garçon.

-Ah, ma chère Kate, je suis chaque fois plus ravi que nous réfléchissions de la même façon, toi et moi.

-Ca pourrait être dangereux pour Stiles !

-Chris. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous le laisserions se faire blesser ? Ne t'inquiète pas, et arrête de marcher à reculons, prends un peu exemple sur ta sœur. Tu seras le guide des chasseurs du sud-est des Etats-Unis, et tu dois apprendre à te comporter en tant que tel, et non en peureux. Qui a été mordu, d'ailleurs ?

-Daniel. Un type bien.

-C'est maintenant un monstre !

-Il n'a attaqué personne !

-Non, mais il était chasseur, et si la règle pour les humains lambda _contaminés_ est de leur laisser leur chance, la règle pour les chasseurs est de mourir. Il devrait être honoré de mourir et ainsi de préserver la planète de cette sale engeance ! »

Chris serra les dents du plus fort qu'il put et détourna le regard. Il ne partageait pas exactement les mêmes opinions que son père sur beaucoup de points, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Le garçon a-t-il été lavé depuis son agression ?

-Non.

-Et a-t-il gardé ses vêtements ?

-Il a été dévêtu pour dormir, mais on lui a remis son jean, et on ne lui a pas enlevé son tee-shirt. Par contre, il n'avait pas cette veste hier.

-Bien, enlevez-la-lui. Il faut que son odeur change le moins possible. Touchez-le le moins possible pour que son odeur soit la moins altérée possible. Ce soir, nous les confronterons. »

Michael sortit pour avertir le reste de l'équipe de l'opération du soir, et prendre un peu de repos.

« Allison est elle aussi au lycée, non ?

-Si.

-Quand elle rentrera, tu appelleras le shérif et lui demanderas si son fils peut rester dormir ici avec des amis. Donne des noms masculins si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Tiens, donne-lui le nom du fils de Matthew… Jeff, c'est ça ?

-Jeff a vingt-trois ans.

-Qu'en saura-t-il ? Il y a sûrement d'autres Jeff au lycée, c'est un prénom courant.

-Et pourquoi dormirait-il chez Allison ?

-Parce que Jeff serait son cousin, voyons ! Tu dois vraiment apprendre à retourner la situation à ton avantage, Chris, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? »

Chris grimaça. Il détestait mentir comme ça, surtout que là, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Stiles revienne entier. Il ne put cependant faire autre chose que s'incliner. Son père commandait. Pas lui. Il se retira, et alla rendre visite aux blessés avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Kate resta encore un peu avec son père pour parler des conditions de la rencontre Daniel/Stiles le soir même. Elle sortit ensuite vérifier le dernier arrivage d'armes. Gérard jeta un regard pensif à la forme inerte sur le canapé, à laquelle on avait retiré sa veste, puis retourna à ses papiers.

Stiles ne bougea pas de la journée, perdant toute notion du temps qui passait, ne réagissant qu'à peine si on le secouait, dédaignant la nourriture qu'on lui présenta à intervalles réguliers, le regard dans le vague, les mains serrées en poings mous.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle Stiles finissait les cours, Chris se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro du Shérif, trouvé dans le portable de son fils. Il attendit deux tonalités avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Shérif Stilinski à l'appareil.

-Bonjour Shérif, je suis Chris Argent, le père d'Allison Argent.

-Argent, Argent, ceux qui ont ré-emménagé récemment, non ?

-Eux-mêmes. Je voulais juste vous demander si Stiles était autorisé à rester dormir ici ce soir.

-Chez vous ? Pourquoi ? Avec Allison ?!

-Oh, non, pas avec Allison, avec Jeff, son cousin. Ils sont très proches et partagent les mêmes cercles d'amis, et comme le courant passe plutôt bien, ils ont décidé d'inviter chacun un de leurs amis.

-N'y aura-t-il pas de problème par rapport aux cours de demain ? Et aux affaires de rechange ?

-Et bien, je crains que Jeff et Stiles ne m'aient doublé et qu'ils soient justement en train de les récupérer.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé pour mon fils… Il est un peu… Enfin, il n'est pas méchant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'il dorme chez vous ce soir, tant qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard, qu'il ne vous embête pas et qu'il ne dort pas avec les filles.

-Ils seront séparés, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Oui, mais vous connaissez les jeunes à cet âge ! Haha ha ! Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois malheureusement vous laisser, une affaire urgente à régler.

-Le travail n'attend pas !

-Et non. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

Chris se sentit mal à l'aise quand il raccrocha. Dire que le pauvre homme n'était même pas sûr de revoir son fil et qu'il ne le savait même pas ! C'était vraiment cruel. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. La maison était en effet assez étendue sous terre, possédant deux sous-sols et une cave. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième. Il vit Daniel dans une cage en argent, misérable dans ses vêtements sales et froissés, menotté aux poignets et aux chevilles par des entraves d'argent qui l'irritaient sans le moindre doute, au vu des brûlures sur sa peau à ces endroits. Son regard était à la fois désespéré et dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Pour un chasseur, c'était un châtiment pire que l'Enfer. On plaça Stiles, toujours apathique dans un coin de la cage, face à Daniel, suffisamment loin pour que l'homme ne puisse pas le toucher à cause des longues chaînes qui l'entravaient, mais suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse avoir l'impression que Daniel pouvait le toucher s'il lui bondissait dessus. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la salle en tout : Daniel, Stiles, Gérard, Kate, Chris, Beverly, Michael, Joshua, Emily et Jeff, qui, malgré son jeune âge, était déjà le second de Michael. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait été choisi comme excuse. Si le Shérif voulait le rencontrer, Gérard avait toute confiance en lui pour ne pas dévoiler n'importe quoi.

On attendit le lever de la lune avec excitation, appréhension ou curiosité selon les personnes. Puis Daniel commença à convulser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 5**

Stiles flottait. Il était comme enveloppé dans du coton. Son esprit dérivait comme une méduse, et son corps était aussi flasque que ces mêmes animaux. C'était une sensation extrêmement désagréable, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Il avait beau lutter, le courant l'emportait toujours, inlassablement, sans répit. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit atone ne lui envoie des signaux de danger. Un grognement, à la fois familier et nouveau, résonna dans son monde duveteux, perçant difficilement. Mais ses yeux, qui se contentaient jusqu'alors de voir sans regarder, commencèrent à enregistrer à nouveau. Il distingua tout d'abord une forme devant lui, au sol. Un homme. Puis il aperçut les spasmes qui agitaient l'homme, et la déformation horrible que subissait son corps. Et la bulle fut percée. L'homme était comme l'autre ! Il se mit à paniquer, et se leva d'un bond pour courir, mais se retrouva coincé par des barreaux. Il était enfermé ! Il tenta de secouer les barreaux en hurlant comme un forcené, mais le métal ne bougea ni ne trembla. Il se retourna vers la chose qui convulsait toujours en poussant des plaintes et des grognements plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Stiles se plaqua du mieux qu'il put aux barreaux de la cage, tétanisé par la peur, sans quitter un seul instant des yeux la forme en face. Soudain, elle se releva. Elle huma dans sa direction, et laissa échapper un grognement menaçant, crocs découverts, penché vers lui. La bête bondit, s'approchant, et Stiles ferma les yeux, paralysé par la peur. Puis il entendit le grondement de la bête. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis. Un regard jaune luisant dans l'obscurité. Et il n'eut plus peur. Comment osait-il, ce bêta misérable, pour tenter de le soumettre ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il devait _lui_ se mettre sur le dos et découvrir son ventre et sa gorge ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'était rien face à son Alpha, face à celui-même qui l'avait transformé, et qui l'avait revendiqué lui, même si pas encore marqué ? Et, en tant que revendiqué de l'Alpha, il était son supérieur. Stiles rugit. Sans qu'il sache comment, il fit reculer le loup devant lui. Le loup grogna, et Stiles découvrit ses dents, laissant sortir de sa gorge un grondement bas et continu. Le loup se tassa un peu sur lui-même puis tenta une approche, et fit deux pas dans sa direction. Stiles lui sauta dessus et lui envoya son pied dans le nez. Le loup glapit et se recula brusquement, ventre à terre, cou allongé et yeux baissés, gémissant. Stiles, au contraire, se tenait droit et raide, le regard fixe, le corps légèrement incliné vers l'avant. Un coup de feu retentit, brisant le silence presque religieux mais tellement tendu qui s'était installé. Les deux adversaires eurent un sursaut, et amorcèrent tous deux un mouvement de recul, tournés vers la source de cette menace. Tant le loup avait senti l'aconit qui imprégnait la balle, Stiles, lui, n'avait pas reconnu la plante, mais avait senti sa toxicité, un instinct qu'il s'ignorait posséder lui hurlant de se tenir à l'écart. Le loup fut brutalement tiré en arrière, les chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles raccourcies par des treuils puissants. Il eut beau lutter, il se retrouva bientôt compressé contre les parois de la cage, hurlant de douleur à cause de la brûlure de sa peau par l'argent. On ouvrit la porte, et Chris rentra dans la cage. Il s'approcha de Stiles et le détailla minutieusement d'un air suspicieux pendant quelques instants, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer hors de la pièce. Ils étaient précédés de Michael et Joshua qui se retournaient fréquemment vers eux. Les encadrant, Kate et Beverly les regardaient en coin, et suivant, Jeff, Emily et Gérard. L'atmosphère était tendue, lourde de soupçons, et Stiles se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais ça lui avait permis de survivre, alors c'était plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Il fut amené dans un bureau, qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose. On l'assit dans un des fauteuils, et l'homme semblant le plus âgé prit place de l'autre côté du secrétaire. L'homme qui le tenait et l'une des femmes qui l'encadraient prirent place à ses côtés, debout, bras croisés sur le torse ou mains posées sur les hanches, dans une attitude clairement agressive. Le reste du groupe prit place derrière lui, et Stiles se sentit pris au piège. Le vieil homme prit le temps de bien l'observer sous toutes les coutures, avant de commencer.

« Je suis Gérard Argent. A ma droite, tu peux voir ma fille Kate, et à ma gauche mon fils Chris. Derrière toi se trouvent Michael, Joshua, son fils Jeff, Beverly et Emily. Considère qu'ils sont eux aussi des Argent. C'est notre famille qui t'a sauvé la nuit dernière, lorsque tu t'es fait courser par le monstre. C'est notre famille qui t'a mis en sécurité, qui a chassé la bête.

-Ah ? Euh… Merci, merci beaucoup…

-C'est pourquoi, en échange, nous voudr…

-Des loups-garous ! »

Stiles s'était levé d'un bond, et sentit très clairement ce qu'il supposait très fortement être le canon d'un revolver, tout comme il vit très -trop- bien celui que pointait Kate sur lui. Il leva doucement les mains, et se rassit sans faire de gestes brusques, une coulée de sueur froide glissant le long de son épine dorsale. Il déglutit difficilement, mais s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau quand il vit l'arme être baissée. Il reprit, d'une voix tremblante, presque en murmurant :

« Donc, des loups-garous ?

-Donc, des loups-garous, oui, Stiles.

-Ah. D'accord. C'était juste pour être sûr.

-Maintenant, vous l'êtes. Mais reprenons. Nous avons remarqué, lors de votre sauvetage, que le loup qui vous poursuivait avait l'air assez _acharné_ à essayer de vous reprendre. Nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement. »

Malgré la formule de politesse qui indiquait qu'il pouvait accepter ou refuser de s'exécuter, Stiles sentit parfaitement que la seconde option n'était aucunement valable. Il commença donc, d'une voix blanche :

« Je… J-J'étais sorti à la pause de midi parce que… parce que je n'avais pas faim, et je suis allé au fond des terrains de Lacrosse, là où commence la forêt. J-Je ne suis pas allé loin, juste quelques mètres… Et puis, je me suis endormi, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais d-dans… dans l-les bras de- d-d'un homme. »

Stiles était à présent cramoisi et affreusement gêné, et les regards inquisiteurs et de plus en plus intrigués qu'il ressentait n'arrangeaient en rien son état.

« Continue.

-J-Je J'ai essayé de fuir, mais il me tenait trop fort, et il m'a empêché de crier. I-Il m'a dit que j'aurai un peu peur au début, mais que ça irait mieux quand je serais comme eux… Et il s'est transformé. J-J'ai réussi à m'échapper, et j'ai couru, et puis… plus rien jusqu'à dans la cage…

-Parlons-en. Que s'est-il passé, dans la cage ?

-Je ne sais pas ! I-Il m'a grogné dessus, et c'était tellement… minable ! Comment il osait, lui, un _bêta_, ma grogner dessus, alors que l'Alpha m'avait revendiqué. »

Stiles avait haussé la voix. Il était révolté, et si une partie de lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, la plus grande part de son esprit hurlait de colère.

« L'Alpha… Vous a-t-il mordu ?

-… Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. Il ne m'a pas _marqué_.

-Stiles. Sais-tu ce que tout cela implique ?

-Qu-Quoi, tout cela ?

-Le fait que l'Alpha t'ait apparemment revendiqué. Cela implique qu'il va vouloir te récupérer à tout prix, et qu'il va tout mettre en œuvre pour. Il va venir te chercher.

-J-Je ne veux pas.

-Bien, tu es un garçon raisonnable, et malgré tes instincts, tu comprends ce qui est bien. Nous sommes là pour te protéger. Pour tuer l'Alpha.

-Non ! »

Stiles se mortifia. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre l'Alpha. Mais pourquoi l'idée même qu'il meure lui était insoutenable ?

« Ce sont tes instincts qui parlent, mon garçon. Lorsque tout ça sera finit, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. En attendant, nous allons te passer de quoi te protéger. Suis Jeff, il t'expliquera tout. »

Stiles se leva en tremblant, et suivit le jeune homme qui le prit par le bras. Ils sortirent.

« Papa… Ses yeux…

-Oui. Comme dans la cage. Ils étaient presque totalement rouges. Et ils brillent dans la pénombre. Nous allons devoir le surveiller de très près. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit comité.

« Tiens, prends ça.

-De la lessive ?

-De la lessive faîte à partir d'aconit.

-Ca sent bon ?

-Pas spécialement, c'est pour ça que je te conseille de mettre de la lavande ou des agrumes séchés dans ton placard, parmi les vêtements.

-Et, si j'ai bien compris, l'aconit repousse les loups-garous ?

-C'est ça, enfin, dans une certaine mesure. Un loup va éviter de s'approcher de toi si tu portes des vêtements parfumés à l'aconit. Il sentirait la plante, même à travers l'odeur de lavande. De même, si tu blesses un loup-garou avec de l'aconit, il mettra plus de temps à cicatriser. Enfin, on te prêtera sûrement des trucs sur tout ça. Tiens, prends ça.

- Un-Un flingue ?

-Ouais. Avec des balles trempées dans l'aconit. C'est plus discret qu'une arbalète.

-De toute façon, autant j'arrive plus ou moins à tirer au pistolet, autant avec une arbalète… »

Jeff lui tendit une boîte en fer blanc. Les balles. Stiles sentit qu'il n'apprécierait pas le contact sur sa peau. Tout comme il sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas _du tout_ l'odeur de la lessive qu'on venait de lui passer. Mais si ça lui permettait de rester en vie, et d'éloigner l'Alpha… A cette pensée, son cœur se serra un instant, mais il tenta de l'ignorer. Il ne s'agissait que d'instincts, qui disparaîtraient bien vite, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Jeff le conduisit ensuite dans une chambre, et le laissa seul. Il entendit parfaitement la serrure lorsqu'il ferma la porte à clefs.

Il posa les affaires qu'on venait de lui passer sur le lit, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Entre les interstices des volets clos, il distinguait la lune, ronde et pleine comme si elle portait la vie, et il se sentit étrangement ému. Il eut soudainement envie de hurler, mais il se retint, pris d'une gêne inexplicable. Ce ne fut pas le cas du loup qui hurla à l'extérieur. Pas n'importe lequel. Son Alpha. Le loup-garou enfermé dans la cave lui répondit. Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade, et il devait lutter pour ne pas participer à ce cœur, lui aussi. La sensation s'intensifiait d'instant en instant, et redoubla lorsqu'un troisième hurlement accompagna les deux premiers. Il se jeta sous la couette du lit, les mains crispées sur son crâne, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les deux hurlements venaient de plus de huit kilomètres, et qu'il aurait été impossible pour un humain normal de les percevoir. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, et au matin, il était si tendu qu'il en avait des courbatures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 6**

Il prit son petit-déjeuner avec Jeff, Kate et Gérard. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Stiles avait l'air épuisé, les traits tirés, et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Et le fait qu'il ressente parfaitement la suspicion et une animosité sous-jacente venant des autres occupants de la salle n'arrangeait en rien son état de fatigue. L'odeur, qui donnait la migraine, selon lui, de ses vêtements, ne contribuait pas non plus à améliorer son humeur. Il avait été rapidement briefé sur ce qu'il pouvait, et devait, dire ou non à son père et à ses amis. Allison avait été mise dans la confidence, et elle soutiendrait sa version des faits. Le moment de se rendre au lycée fut un véritable soulagement. Il fut heureux de retrouver sa jeep, mais le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner fut balayée en un temps record lorsqu'il se retrouva en classe. En effet, Scott lui avait demandé rapidement où il était passé, lui avait fait remarqué qu'il s'était inquiété, mais il avait suffit à Stiles de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui dire qu'il s'était senti un peu malade pour qu'il commence alors à babiller sur son rendez-vous avec Allison, à quel point ça s'était bien passé, ils étaient allés au cinéma, et ils avaient vu un film d'horreur, et elle n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois, malheureusement, donc elle ne s'était pas collée contre lui, mais ils s'étaient tenus par la main pendant toute la séance, et ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se jeter des coups d'œil. Et quand ils étaient sortis, il avait osé passer un bras autour d'elle, et elle lui avait souri. Ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant-grill, parce que l'un comme l'autre adorait ça, et ça leur faisait un point en commun de plus, c'était vraiment extraordinaire. A la fin, il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, et il avait eu peur au début, quand il avait cru entendre un loup, mais Allison l'avait rassuré, ce n'était que le chien de sa tante. Et juste avant de descendre de la voiture, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de lui dire au revoir. Stiles sentit un pincement entre ses côtes, et son sourire se changea brièvement en une grimace. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul à une table, et laissa dériver son regard vers la fenêtre, étouffant un soupir, le cours inintéressant en arrière-fond. Soudain, un mouvement entre les voitures sur le parking attira son attention. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû être capable de percevoir le mouvement sur le parking, et il serra le poing. Que lui avait fait ce loup ? Il remercia mentalement les Argent pour lui avoir prêté trois ou quatre livres sur le sujet, actuellement dans son sac. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il ferait mieux de les étudier le plus rapidement possible, pour être préparé au mieux pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Sans compter que ce serait encore la pleine lune, cette nuit, même si les loups seraient un peu moins actifs et puissants que la nuit d'avant. Sauf l'Alpha, pour qui la pleine lune, peu importe qu'il s'agisse du premier, deuxième ou troisième jour, décuplait ses capacités. Il détourna le regard de la vitre lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat rougeoyant d'un iris animal. _Il _était là. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir les Argent… Ah, si… Il vérifia que le professeur ne regardait pas dans sa direction avant de lancer un de ses crayons sur la tête d'Allison, deux rangs devant lui. Elle et Scott se retournèrent, surpris, et Stiles commença à articuler exagérément -et en silence- que l'Alpha était là, sous le regard plus que perplexe de Scott, qui voyait son meilleur ami faire des grimaces étranges. Allison comprit assez rapidement, et hocha légèrement la tête, le regard grave.

« Puisque vous semblez tellement inspiré par ce cours, monsieur Stilinski, je pense que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient écoper d'une retenue pour vendredi soir, lâcha sèchement le professeur. »

Stiles se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, les joues rougies par la gêne de s'être fait prendre à faire des grimaces, pendant que ses camarades ricanaient. Il baissa la tête sur son cahier. Le professeur reprit son cours tranquillement, et Stiles jeta un rapide regard au parking, se demandant avec inquiétude si le loup pouvait l'avoir entendu de là où il était. Sûrement que non, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, il était trop loin, même pour un loup. Les cours de la mâtinée passèrent très lentement pour Stiles dont la seule distraction fut la vague apparition d'un Argent sur le parking, signe qu'ils avaient été mis au courant. Cela le rassura un peu. Il profita de la pause midi pour se réfugier au CDI, et commencer la lecture des ouvrages prêtés par les Argent, sans oublier de prendre de nombreuses notes. Les livres eux-mêmes étaient annotés, certains passages raturés presque entièrement, d'autres précisés dans les marges… on voyait que c'étaient des livres plutôt anciens, qui avaient beaucoup servi. Il profita de la dernière demi-heure de pause pour écumer les rayons à la recherche d'ouvrages pouvant l'intéresser. Il n'en trouva que deux, un sur les légendes indiennes, et un autre sur les métamorphoses à travers la littérature, la peinture et le cinéma. Il les emprunta avant de se dépêcher de retourner en classe pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il se fit une note mentale qu'il faudrait qu'il se rende à la bibliothèque de la ville, peut-être à celle de l'université, et faire des recherches sur internet. Stiles rentra cependant directement chez lui, suivi à distance par des chasseurs. Il se gara devant chez lui, et rentra rapidement. Las sensation d'être constamment suivi était relativement effrayante et Stiles priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que rien de tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Malheureusement pour lui, sa supplique ne fut pas exaucée. Il ferma soigneusement derrière lui, affreusement conscient que ce n'était pas un minuscule verrou qui allait arrêter un Alpha au faîte de sa puissance. Il se réconforta en se disant que des chasseurs veillaient sur lui, et que de l'aconit entourait la maison. Il décida de s'occuper efficacement l'esprit pour oublier un peu toutes les tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus. Il descendit dans la buanderie, et constata, sans surprise, que le linge qu'il avait mis à tourner deux jours auparavant était toujours dans la machine. Il était bon pour en relancer une, les vêtements sûrement imprégnés d'humidité, ayant macérés deux jours. Il lança un programme rapide, sans oublier d'utiliser la lessive utilisée par les Argent. Comme prévu, l'odeur lui agressa les sinus dès qu'il ouvrit la bouteille. Autant l'odeur sur se vêtements, un peu atténuée par la lavande, et dehors était désagréable, mais supportable, autant là, avec ce concentré, c'était insoutenable, il en était même presque à en pleurer, et il décida, pour sa santé, de couper, et de ne mettre qu'une demi-dose de lessive 'spéciale loup-garou'. Il rallongea avec sa propre lessive, neutre, beaucoup plus supportable pour son nez maintenant très sensible. Il sortit presque au courant de la buanderie. Vivement que toute cette histoire soit finie, il ne tiendrait pas infiniment comme ça. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidé à préparer le repas. Il aimait cuisiner, il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de sa mère ainsi. Ouvrant le frigidaire, il se rendit compte que le dernier plat qu'il avait fait était non seulement intact, mais en plus périmé, maintenant. Il le jeta et retourna mettre le nez parmi les aliments. Les légumes ne lui faisaient guère envie, pas plus que les féculents. En revanche, il salivait devant la viande, regrettant tout de même qu'elle soit froide. Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il se fustigea, et décida en compensation de faire une soupe. Il sortit les poireaux et les pommes de terre, qu'il liquéfia, avant de rajouter quelques morceaux de carotte et d'oignons, destinés à rester solides. Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter des morceaux d'agneaux tendre et savoureux. Il fit bien épaissir la soupe, et ne put s'empêcher d'y goûter. Il rajouta un peu de sel, puis dressa la table : deux assiettes creuses, deux cuillères à soupe, deux verres, un bol de croûtons, un autre de fromage râpé. Il baissa le feu, et couvrit la marmite. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps, il monta expédier ses devoirs, et continuer la lecture des livres, ainsi que commencer en parallèle les recherches sur son ordinateur.

Il sentait la fatigue menacer de prendre le dessus, et prit deux comprimés d'Adderall pour y remédier. Il se doutait que son médecin serait totalement contre cette pratique, mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté jusqu'à présent. Les pages, tant physiques que numériques défilaient sous ses yeux. Il sauvegardait et imprimait les pages qui lui semblaient les plus intéressantes, approfondissait chaque notion-clef, faisait des recherches complémentaires, clarifiait chacun des termes récurrents ou spécifiques. Rapidement, son bureau ne fut plus qu'un amas de feuilles, de livres, de dictionnaires, de post-it. Son visage concentré était fermé, ses yeux sautaient frénétiquement d'une ligne à l'autre, dévorés par une soif de savoir, et son esprit tournait à plein régime, impliqué dans sa tâche comme jamais auparavant. Il ne se rendit pas compte quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison, ni quand cette personne gravit l'escalier. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'on tapa deux coups secs à la porte, et qu'on l'ouvrit.

« Stiles ? Tu n'es pas couché ?

-Hein ? Euh… Non, je t'attendais. On mange ? »

Il se leva et poussa presque son père hors de la pièce, sortant à sa suite. Il ne manquait plus que son père voie ce sur quoi il faisait des recherches… Il le prendrait pour un fou ! Il avisa discrètement l'heure et comprit pourquoi son père s'étonnait du fait qu'il soit encore debout : il était plus de minuit et demie ! Il souleva le couvercle de la marmite, et s'aperçut que si la soupe commençait à bouillait doucement, elle n'avait -miraculeusement- pas débordé, et que les seuls dégâts semblaient être un petit accrochage au fond du récipient, rien de bien grave. Il prit les assiettes et les remplit, avant d'en donner une à son père, et de déposer la seconde à sa place. Il rajouta quelques croûtons dans son repas, avant de l'entamer avec appétit. Ce n'était pas mauvais, la soupe était épaisse, les morceaux de carotte et d'agneau fondants à souhait, mais il dut ignorer la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui soufflait que de la viande crue, et encore chaude, aurait constitué un repas beaucoup plus acceptable. Son père s'attabla en face de lui, le fixant un peu dubitativement :

« Tu sais que j'ai mangé, au poste ?

-Pas moi, et j'ai trop faim.

-Tu te sens bien, Stiles ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu parais… un peu étrange. Et tes yeux brillent, tu dois être fatigué.

-Euh… Ah ? Et bien, peut-être… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière…

-C'est vrai que tu as dû surtout parler avec… Jim ?

-Jeff.

-C'est ça ! Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, aucun problème. Sa famille est cool.

-Tant mieux. Je suis heureux que tu aies plusieurs amis. Je sais que tu avais Scott, mais tu sais, diversifier ses relations n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non plus. »

Stiles se força à sourire.

« Je peux prendre ta part ?

-Vas-y. »

Le Shérif était un peu étonné par l'appétit vorace de son fils, qui n'avait jamais été un très gros mangeur.

« Ca te dérange si je monte me coucher ? Je suis crevé. Et je dois me lever tôt encore demain.

-Non, je t'en prie. »

Encore une fois, le sourire de Stiles fut faux. Il aurait espéré pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son père. Mais il n'allait pas l'ennuyer, il avait l'air d'être sur une affaire difficile. Alors il plongea dans son assiette. Une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte de la chambre de son père, Stiles lâcha sa cuillère, qui tinta dans son assiette. Il n'avait plus envie de manger son plat. Il vida son assiette, et débarrassa la table. Il laissa reposer la soupe sur la table, pour qu'elle refroidisse un peu avant de la mettre dans le frigidaire. En attendant, il se dirigea vers la buanderie. Cela devait faire un petit moment que son programme devait être fini. L'odeur de la pièce était vaguement écœurante, mais il crut qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il sortit le linge du tambour. Il retint sa respiration, et l'étendit le plus vite possible, renversant quantité d'épingles à linge dans son entreprise. Il sortit ensuite précipitamment de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et les larmes aux yeux. La lumière le gêna. Il l'éteignit et se sentit mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son reflet dans l'un des cadres du couloir. Ses yeux étaient phosphorescents. Les reflets dorés de ses yeux marrons s'étaient accentués jusqu'à supplanter la teinte chocolat habituelle. Et ils brillaient. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Il retourna dans la cuisine. Le plat n'avait pas beaucoup refroidi. Tant pis, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser à l'air libre toute la nuit. Il ouvrit le frigidaire, et cligna des yeux, désagréablement surpris par la lumière. Il éteignit l'interrupteur, soupira de soulagement et cala la marmite entre un paquet de salade et quatre yaourts. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte battante, son regard fut attiré par un paquet. Du lapin. Il se mit à saliver. Il tenta de se réfréner. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par ses 'instincts'. Il devait résister. Mais ce morceau lui faisait tellement envie. Il jeta un rapide regard coupable autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, et prit le paquet d'un geste furtif. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, la viande serrée contre son torse. Il s'assit à côté de son lit, adossé à sa table de nuit, et contempla longuement le paquet dans ses mains. Malgré l'absence quasi-totale de lumière, la lueur indirecte de la lune passant au travers de sa fenêtre lui permettait de voir comme en plein jour. Mieux qu'en plein jour, remarqua-t-il. Il se décida à passer à l'action. Ce n'était qu'un peu de viande, se répétait-il pour se rassurer, rien qu'un petit peu de viande. Mais le serrement dans sa poitrine ne faiblit pas. Il ouvrit le paquet, et attrapa l'un des morceaux. Il était trop froid. Mais malgré ça, à peine eut-il touché le bout de ses lèvres que ses dents se mirent à déchirer avidement la chair. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la totalité de la viande y passa. Deux kilos cinq. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut, avec horreur, qu'il se léchait les doigts. Il repoussa brutalement la boîte, à présent vide, loin de lui. Il avait adoré. Il gémit longuement de désespoir, et un long hurlement lui répondit. L'Alpha. Il s'enterra sous ses couvertures, luttant pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Heureusement, c'était le dernier soir de pleine lune. Il tenta de s'endormir, et, après de longs et pénibles efforts, y parvint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

** Chapitre 7**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut une seconde avant que son réveil ne sonne d'une horrible façon stridente. Il l'éteignit aussitôt, mais ramena sa main vers lui instantanément. Il y avait du sang sur sa main. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains. Sur son autre main aussi. Et autour de sa bouche, sur l'une de ses joues. Sur son tee-shirt. Il avait aussi de la terre sur lui. Il put contempler son reflet plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux agrandis par la terreur lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Les tâches sombres s'étaient oxydées à l'air libre. Il se jeta sous la douche, et le fait qu'elle coule froide ne le gêna pas plus que ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher le sang sur ses mains avec délectation, et se sentit encore plus coupable que lorsqu'il avait mangé la viande la veille. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha grossièrement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de récupérer la boîte vide de viande, et de la cacher au fond de sa poubelle. Il rangea ensuite toutes ses recherches dans des chemises cartonnées pour éviter que son père ne tombe dessus. Il essuya les traces de sang qu'il avait mises sur son réveil, et s'aperçut qu'il avait tâché ses draps. Il s'habilla à la hâte, et défit sa literie. Il l'emmena immédiatement dans la buanderie, et la mit dans la machine après avoir déposé du savon sec sur les tâches. Il lança un programme en se bouchant le nez, et sortit. Comme tous les matins, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour deux. Ce matin-là, il fit exclusivement des protéines. Des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, du lard et du jambon. Il prit garde à faire ses portions juste assez cuites pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect. Le shérif parut suspect de la teneur carnassière du repas, mais ne sse plaignit pas.

« Alors, sur quelle affaire tu travailles, en ce moment ?

-Attaques de puma. Il y en a eu cinq depuis le début du mois.

-Des morts ?

-Stiles !

-Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout ! Tu sais, je suis habitué, je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Il n'empêche ! Ne pose pas de questions comme ça, ou je ne te parle plus de mes enquêtes.

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Stiles…

-Mais allez…

-Non, il n'y a pas eu de morts. Point final. Maintenant, tu arrêtes. »

Stiles retourna docilement à son assiette, qu'il finit en deux coups de fourchette. Son père avait menti. Il l'avait _senti_. Toutes les victimes étaient mortes. Son père partit très vite, appelé d'urgence par le poste, et Stiles débarrassa la table pensivement. On frappa à la porte. Il se tendit instantanément. Se postant derrière l'entrée, il demanda qui était là.

« C'est Jeff. »

Il ouvrit. Le jeune homme était accompagné d'une des femmes qui avaient assisté à la scène de la cage… Beverly, s'il se souvenait bien. Le duo entra dans la maison dans pas vif. Stiles ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux. Leurs visages fermés et revêches ne lui indiquaient rien qui vaille.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

-Hein ? Euh… quand ?

-Quand tu as fait ta crise de somnambulisme.

-J-Je… non… j-j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme ?

-Oui. Tu as brisé la nuque d'une belette, et tu l'as dévorée. Il ne restait que les pates, la tête, la queue, un morceau des viscères, et le squelette. Et tu as frappé le chasseur qui a essayé de t'arrêter. Il a un coquart. »

Devant les regards accusateurs, Stiles se sentit mal. Très mal.

« Je… Je suis désolé…

-Parce que tu crois que ça va suffire ? Tu deviens dangereux, gamin, et si tu continues, nous devrons te considérer comme _eux_. Nous avons des ordres clairs. Fait attention à ce que tu fais, et fais attention à ne pas dépasser la ligne. »

Elle semblait hors d'elle, et son ton agressif hérissait les poils de Stiles. Il se retint néanmoins d'adopter une posture agressive. Il n'était pas en position de supériorité. Ce serait dangereux. Il baissa donc les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de faire son sac, et monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son sac, et y mit le moins d'affaires scolaires possible. Il y plaça en revanche le livre sur le chamanisme, et l'un de ceux donnés par les Argent, il ne les avait pas finis. Il prit soin de prendre sa carte de bibliothèque. Il considéra d'un œil grave son équipement de Lacrosse, mais ne le prit pas avec lui, un pincement au cœur. C'était pour faire plaisir à son père qu'il avait commencé, puis il s'était habitué, et y avait pris plaisir, malgré qu'il ne joue presque jamais. Il aimait ce sport. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le pratiquer tant que l'Alpha serait après lui. C'est un peu déprimé qu'il prit sa jeep et le chemin du lycée. Il se gara parmi les nombreuses places libres à cette heure-ci, étant un peu en avance. Ça lui laisserait le temps de parler au Coach. Il devait se trouver dans la salle des professeurs avec un café. Stiles prit tout son temps pour y aller, comme s'il pouvait retarder l'épreuve, et frappa doucement à la porte. Justement, ce fut Finstock qui ouvrit.

« Bilinski ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… voulais vous parler… des entraînements. Je ne pourrais plus participer.

-Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ?

-Euh… Problèmes de santé…

-T'as un certificat ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le Lacrosse… Surtout que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année, donc pas de matchs importants en cours ou quoi que ce soit…

-Ah ! On va avoir du mal à te remplacer ton poste, Bilinski !

-…

-C'était de l'humour ! Allez, ris ! Ma grand-mère est plus réactive que toi, et elle est morte ! »

Stiles serra les dents. Cet homme avait vraiment un humour horrible. Et il parlait assez agressivement -trop- à son goût. Au risque de paraître un peu malpoli, il marmonna un vague salut et s'éloigna à vive allure. Le coach le regarda partir d'un air étonné, puis haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle des professeurs. Cet enfant avait toujours été étrange.

Stiles se dirigea directement vers sa prochaine salle de cours. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il attendit que sa journée de cours ennuyeux commence en continuant sa lecture. C'étaient bien les seules choses intéressantes qu'il apprendrait aujourd'hui. Il s'assit comme il en avait pris l'habitude au fond près de la fenêtre. Le cours commença, insipide, comme il l'avait prévu, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Un surveillant s'avança dans la classe et, lisant son petit mot, chercha quelqu'un dans la classe.

« Stilinski doit se rendre à l'infirmerie dès la fin du cours. C'est urgent. »

La classe se tourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement vers lui, et il se sentit agressé. Il hocha sèchement la tête, raide, et retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Mais il se concentra sur le reflet de la classe qui le scrutait jusqu'à ce que l'attention soit détournée. Alors, il se détendit et s'autorisa à retourner à son observation de la forêt, au loin. A peine la cloche sonnée qu'il se précipite hors de la classe sans prêter attention à Scott qui l'appelait. Il courut dans les couloirs pour éviter la foule, et arriva à l'infirmerie essoufflé. Il frappa et entra, comme était la coutume. L'infirmerie se divisait en trois pièces : une première salle qui servait de salle d'attente, le bureau du médecin et de l'infirmière, et la salle où pouvaient être examinés les élèves. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau, mais il était vide. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, on le tira violemment en arrière, dans la salle d'examen, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. A peine son corps eut-il touché celui de son agresseur qu'il sut de qui il s'agissait. Son Alpha. Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre le plaqua face contre un mur et fit pression sur lui, l'immobilisant. La voix rauque qu'il n'avait pas oubliée retentit à nouveau à son oreille.

« Alors mon petit chaperon rouge, on essaie de s'échapper ? Mais tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas partir, cette fois. J'ai été distrait la dernière fois, mais ça n'arrivera plus. Il faut me comprendre, tout de même, c'était la première fois que je sentais ton sang si délicieux. A propos, pardonne-moi si je t'ai effrayé, je ne me suis pas bien comporté… Mais j'avais tellement, tellement envie de te voir, de te… goûter… que j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Tu me pardonnes, j'espère ? »

Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une question rhétorique, et Stiles s'inquiétait plus du souffle qu'il sentait dangereusement proche de son cou que du discours de l'Alpha, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il fut retourné dos au mur, toujours coincé entre ce dernier et le corps de l'homme qui lui souriait d'un air… charmeur ?

« Si je te permet de parler, tu ne te mettras pas à hurler, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, j'apprécie que l'on me réponde. Tout d'abord, je voudrais me présenter, notre dernière rencontre fut un peu… précipitée. Je m'appelle Peter, donc tu peux m'appeler ainsi, même si je ne serais _du tout_ contre le fait que tu m'appelles 'Alpha'. Surtout dans… certaines circonstances bien précises… »

Le ton de sa voix et son regard ne laissaient aucun doute quand à ce qu'il sous-entendait, et Stiles pâlit drastiquement.

« Oh, je vais trop vite ? C'est vrai qu'une cour serait moins amusante s'il n'y avait pas de protocoles à respecter. Je t'ai observé, cette nuit, lors de ta crise de somnambulisme. Tu étais très… émoustillant. Et j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air de disposer de chair fraiche. Je me suis dit que ça ferait un excellent premier présent, et que ça me permettrait de te montrer mes talents de chasseur. Donc, viens par là. »

Il se détacha de l'adolescent et lui prit l'avant-bras. Il lui fit faire quelques pas pour l'amener derrière la table d'auscultation. Stiles sentit sa bouche s'humidifier, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Un lièvre mort, encore chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui observait ses réactions, fier. Il lui sourit d'un air suffisant, et fit un léger geste du menton en direction de la carcasse. Stiles tomba à genoux devant le présent et le prit dans ses mains. Il glissa son nez dans le cou, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de mordre. Il sentit des craquements sous ses dents, mais n'arriva pas à percer la chair. Peter rit doucement et se plaça juste derrière lui. Il mit ses mains sur les siennes, et allongea ses griffes. Il ouvrit l'animal dans toute sa longueur, et Stiles ne put plus se retenir. Il se jeta dessus. Ses dents eurent moins de mal à venir à bout de la chair que de la peau, et il dévora la proie presque dans son intégralité. Quand il reprit un peu le contrôle de ses instincts et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il voulut se relever, mais fut tiré au sol, dans l'étreinte de Peter. Alors qu'il allait protester véhément, l'Alpha plaqua son visage contre son torse, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je vois que tu as apprécié. N'est-ce pas agréable, aussi, de se retrouver dans l'étreinte de l'Alpha qui t'as revendiqué ? Ne te sens-tu pas en sécurité ? Protégé ? »

Et Stiles devait à contrecœur avouer que si, il se sentait bien.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies arrêté le Lacrosse. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu aies à te dénuder devant d'autres que moi.

-Euh… vous savez que vous ne contrôlerez pas ma vie ? »

Tenta Stiles timidement. Un grondement lui répondit, et la prise se referma autour de lui.

« Tutoies-moi. Et ne me parle pas comme ça. Tu m'appartiens, bien sûr que je vais contrôler ta vie. Et d'ailleurs, je commence tout de suite. Arrête de voir les Argent. Ils ne sont pas fréquentables.

-Mais ils m'ont-

-Ils. Ne. Sont. Pas. Fréquentables. »

A chaque mot, il avait frotté son nez contre la jugulaire de Stiles, comme une menace implicite. Stiles commençait d'ailleurs doucement mais sûrement à perdre la tête, enivré par l'odeur que dégageait son Alpha. Elle le rendait petit à petit complètement fou. Il se doutait que c'était à cause des phéromones, dont avaient parlé -brièvement- certains livres, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles seraient puissantes au point qu'il ne puisse que se soumettre.

« Pour le moment, je ne peux pas te transformer, je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais je peux te marquer comme mien. Je veux que tu sois entièrement mien. Que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi, que tu ne jures que par moi. Que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Accepterais-tu de me laisser te marquer, mon doux agneau ? Accepterais-tu de devenir mien ? »

Stiles ne comprenait plus un traitre mot de ce que disait Peter. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que l'irrésistible parfum était de plus en plus fort. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était rapproché de l'autre pour plonger son nez dans son cou. Il sentit Peter se reculer un peu et il ouvrit des yeux hagards. On semblait attendre une réponse, alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il lécha le nez de Peter. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire absolument terrifiant, et de plaquer Stiles au sol. Il descendit dans son cou, et le mordit. Fort. Stiles émit un geignement de douleur, et Peter sourit, sans lâcher sa prise. Quand il se redressa, la blessure saignait. Stiles ne serait pas transformé en loup-garou, mais il avait été marqué comme sien. Il le releva, et le guida, tandis que l'adolescent était un peu groggy, mais toujours envoûté par les phéromones dégagées par son Alpha. Peter le tira jusqu'au parking des professeurs, et le fit monter dans une voiture banale, sans signe distinctif. Il fit coucher Stiles à l'arrière, pour qu'on ne le vît pas de l'extérieur, et roula un moment à travers Beacon Hill, sans oublier de jeter par la fenêtre le portable de son marqué. Arrivé dans la zone des entrepôts désaffectés, il sortit, tira son chargement hors de la voiture, et disparut dans le labyrinthe de bâtiments tous identiques les uns aux autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

**PS :** Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, chez les loups, lécher le museau d'un congénère signifie lui montrer sa soumission et accepter sa domination.

** Chapitre 8**

Peter les conduisit dans la cave d'un des entrepôts. L'endroit était inusité depuis longtemps, et des dizaines de sorties plus ou moins discrètes assuraient une retraite facile. Sans compter que l'accès était plutôt difficile, ce qui faisait de cet endroit une très bonne cachette. Galant, il fit rentrer Stiles en premier, et referma -à clef- derrière lui. L'adolescent, un peu dégrisé, se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on… enfin… Pourquoi on est là ?

-Je te présente ma deuxième preuve que je serai le meilleur compagnon dont tu puisses rêver : je suis parfaitement capable de te fournir un habitat sécurisé. Et ce n'est pas le seul ! J'ai d'autres ''tanières'' aussi. Je te les montrerai si tu le souhaites.

-Mais… Mais j'ai une maison !

-Pas du tout adaptée. Elle est entourée de chasseurs et d'aconit. Tes vêtements sentent horriblement mauvais d'ailleurs. »

Stiles rougit de gêne. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, mais c'était toujours gênant de s'entendre dire qu'on ne sentait pas bon.

« Allez ! Déshabille-toi !

-P-Pardon ?

-Enlève tes vêtements.

-M-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester dans des vêtements imprégnés d'aconit ? Ou peut-être veux-tu de l'aide ? »

Il s'approcha d'un pas souple, le regard prédateur, un sourire découvrant légèrement ses gencives aux lèvres. Stiles recula jusqu'à ce que Peter ne l'attrape et ne le fixe si intensément qu'il s'en sentit gêné et étrangement flatté.

« Ne souhaites-tu pas que je t'aide ? »

Stiles se fit une fois de plus submerger par les phéromones dégagées par son Alpha. Il bégaya quelque chose de flou, même pour lui, et perdit complètement ses moyens lorsque Peter se pencha encore vers lui. Il cessa de se contrôler et se jeta à son cou, le renversant en arrière, et se mit à mordre et lécher ses lèvres comme un affamé. L'Alpha fut brièvement choqué, avant de se reprendre, et de renverser la situation, basculant Stiles au sol d'un coup de bassin, et pesant sur lui, lui rendant ses attentions. Il remonta le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, mordit l'oreille à en percer le cartilage, faisant glapir Stiles. Il descendit alors dans le cou, et lécha la marque qu'il avait faîte précédemment. Il avait tellement envie de se transformer et de faire de Stiles un lycanthrope. Il réussit miraculeusement à se retenir, et se redressa, s'éloignant de son compagnon. Stiles plaignit la perte de chaleur et s'accrocha à l'Alpha de toutes ses forces, se bouinant contre la jointure de son cou et de ses épaules. Peter lui attrapa les épaules et le bloqua au sol.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas trop en faire, mon petit chaperon rouge, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à me retenir de te changer en loup-garou. »

Il s'astreignit à réfréner ses instincts et à résorber les caractères lupins apparus lors de son ''échauffement''. Stiles reprit peu à peu pied, grâce à la diminution des phéromones dégagées par Peter dans l'air. Quand il se rendit compte de son comportement, il se mortifia. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Peter s'en rendit compte, et, passant le dos d'une main rassurante le long de la gorge et de la mâchoire de sa proie, entreprit de le calmer.

« N'aie pas honte. Tu peux agir selon tes instincts sans crainte aucune lorsque tu es en ma présence. Je te protégerai toujours. »

Stiles le crut, et, un peu malgré lui, se détendit. Peter commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, et il se crispa à nouveau un peu, mais se détendit, en voyant le calme et la confiance arborés par l'adulte. Ce dernier lui enleva sa chemise, et le redressa pour lui ôter le tee-shirt qu'il portait dessous. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture. Il défit doucement la boucle, sans quitter de son regard perçant les yeux un peu anxieux de Stiles. Il fit glisser tranquillement la ceinture hors des passants et la laissa choir au sol dans un bruit métallique, esquissant un rictus amusé à la légère crispation de Stiles à ce son. Il posa enfin ses mains sur le bord du jean, et se pencha soudainement sur Stiles.

« Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était profonde, et son regard intense, tant que Stiles ne put qu'hocher la tête, captivé par les lueurs ondoyant dans les prunelles céruléennes qui l'envoûtaient.

Délicatement, Peter défit le bouton et descendit la braguette du jean de Stiles, avant de passer une main sous ses reins et de les soulever soudainement, faisant sursauter Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, une délicate rougeur s'étalant sur ses pommettes. Peter sourit, carnassier, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur prédatrice, mais il s'obligea à se calmer, et fit glisser le jean le long des cuisses du garçon, le reposant au sol. Il se recula un peu, dénoua les lacets, et enleva d'un même mouvement chaussures et chaussettes. Il fit ensuite descendre le pantalon le long des genoux et des mollets, le laissa se tasser à terre dans un froissement de tissu. Il se réinstalla correctement, à genoux au dessus des cuisses de Stiles, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, glissant ses pouces sous la ceinture du caleçon. Les mains de Stiles se plaquèrent sur les siennes, ses yeux brillant d'incertitudes. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et tenta de descendre le vêtement, mais Stiles raffermit sa poigne et essaya de remonter ses jambes, son regard de plus en plus paniqué. La mine de Peter s'assombrit un instant, mais il se raisonna en se rappelant que c'était normal que son compagnon ne s'offre pas à lui du premier coup, qu'il lui fallait être patient. Il se releva donc, et partit dans un coin de la pièce, où gisaient quelques habits sur le sol. Il les passa à son agneau, et ramassa ceux qui avaient été enlevés. Il les mit dans un sac en plastique, avec la ferme intention de les brûler dès que possible.

« Enlève le reste seul, et enfile les vêtements que je viens de te passer. »

Stiles rougit, mais s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible, sous le regard appréciateur de Peter. Ce dernier récupéra le caleçon et le balança avec les autres, avant d'enlacer Stiles par derrière.

« Maintenant tu portes mon odeur… »

Soupira-t-il avec appréciation. Enfin son compagnon sentait un peu comme lui. Ça l'émoustillait, et il fit -une fois de plus- basculer Stiles au sol, pesant de tout son poids sur son dos. L'humain se retrouva compressé face contre terre, avec son Alpha se frottant lascivement contre lui. Une part de lui voulait s'abandonner, mais l'autre résistait, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il se passait, à l'idée de ce qu'il ressentait, de son corps qui se laissait faire avec plaisir, de ses pensées qui se floutaient, de ses émotions et sentiments qui s'emballaient. Il commença à se débattre du plus qu'il put, mais Peter ne semblait pas l'écouter, continuant de le maintenir au sol, ondulant sur lui, son visage plongé dans son cou, lapant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il essaya de crier, ruant de plus belle, sans effet. Il finit bloqué par la poigne herculéenne de l'Alpha, sans possibilité de mouvement, et crut devenir fou. Il était partagé si violemment entre le plaisir des attentions et la peur de recevoir trop, l'euphorie de retrouver son Alpha, et le désespoir de ne rien contrôler. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sa gorge laissant échapper de lourds sanglots éraillés, et son corps tremblant comme une feuille ballotée par les vents.

Peter sembla alors enfin réussir à se reprendre, se maîtrisant à nouveau. Il se releva et s'éloigna, laissant Stiles se recroqueviller sur lui-même en position fœtale. Le loup s'avança prudemment, guère habitué à ce genre de réactions, ne sachant comment agir dans des situations pareilles. Il laissa alors son instinct lupin reprendre le dessus, et se laissa guider. Il se colla à nouveau contre son compagnon, le sentit se raidir à ce contact, mais ne tint pas compte de sa réaction, et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte protectrice, prenant garde à coller la joue de Stiles contre son cœur pour l'aider à se calmer. Petit à petit, les pleurs s'espacèrent, la respiration ralentit, se fit plus régulière. Le garçon finit par s'endormir. Peter soupira lourdement. Il avait été trop vite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se contienne parce qu'il risquait fortement de le perdre s'il continuait ainsi. Il suffisait qu'il soit suffisamment effrayé et qu'il retourne près des Argent, et ceux-là pouvaient très bien l'enfermer. Il plaça un plaid sur son protégé, et sortit avec le sac de vêtements. Il vérifia bien que la voie était libre, et s'enfonça parmi le dédale de ruelles entre les bâtiments, avant de rejoindre le 'quartier chaud' de la ville. Il planqua le sac plastique dans une poubelle au fond d'un cul-de-sac, et fit flamber le tout. Il s'éloigna rapidement, conscient que même si l'aconit était trop faible pour l'affecter vraiment, la fumée s'en dégageant pouvait entraîner des vertiges et des malaises, et il devait s'occuper de son compagnon, le garder en sécurité. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer un empoisonnement à l'aconit. Il s'assura de ne pas être à découvert, et prit sa forme totalement animale. Il pouvait passer pour un gros chien au poil sombre pour qui ne s'y connaissait pas trop en éthologie. Il se faufila parmi les rues, empruntant des itinéraires impossibles à suivre sous forme humaine. Il parvint enfin à la lisière de la forêt, et s'y engouffrant. Il fallait qu'il nourrisse son compagnon. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui rapporter actuellement de gros gibier, et devait se contenter de proies plus modestes. Ajouté à cela qu'il était seul, et que les Chasseurs veillaient. Vivement qu'il puisse mener son projet à bien. Il attrapa deux lièvres charnus, et les cacha dans son blouson, qu'il tint roulé en boule dans ses bras. Il retourna alors le plus discrètement possible à la cachette, et déposa les carcasses devant son compagnon encore endormi. Il entreprit de le réveiller, lui léchant tendrement les yeux et les joues. Stiles s'éveilla doucement sous ces attentions, et, bien qu'il eût un mouvement de recul devant lui, resta calme. Peter se releva accroupi et entraîna Stiles à genoux, puis le poussa vers ses prises. En les voyant, l'humain se mit à saliver, et ses yeux à luire de cette lueur dorée qu'ils prenaient lorsque ses instincts prenaient plus de force. Il se pencha vers les proies, et ses retourna vers Peter, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir seul la bête la dernière fois. L'Alpha lui sourit en découvrant les crocs, et approcha ses griffes de la bête avant de percer la peau. Stiles arriva mieux à se contrôler que la fois d'avant, et, déchirant un morceau du cadavre, le tendit à son Alpha, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Peter jubilait Stiles commençait inconsciemment à intégrer les règles qui régissaient une meute. Il se saisit, avec les dents, du morceau que lui tendait Stiles et l'avala en deux coups de mâchoire. Il poussa ensuite l'animal vers son compagnon, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait manger. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à faire honneur au repas. Le deuxième animal y passa, mais fut plus le repas de Peter que celui de Stiles.

« Peter… Pourquoi veux-tu tellement me prendre pour compagnon ?

-Parce que tu es mon compagnon.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tout en toi m'attire. De ton odeur à ta silhouette, en passant par ta personnalité, tout chez toi me rend dépendant. C'est pour ça que tu dois couper tout contact avec les Argent. Ils pourraient tenter de m'atteindre à travers toi et te blesser. Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. »

Rajouta-t-il en chuchotant contre le cou de Stiles.

« Sont-ils si dangereux que ça ?

-Ce sont des monstres. Ils tuent sans remord les loups-garous, et bafouent leur propre Code.

-Leur Code ?

-Oui, il stipule qu'un loup-garou est innocent et ne peut être blessé ou tué s'il ne s'attaque pas à des humains. Ils ont décimé ma famille.

-T-Ta famille ? Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi ?

-Par cruauté. Une de leur femme a séduit mon neveu et s'est rapproché de la famille. Elle a empoisonné les membres lycanthrope et a mis le feu à la maison. Il n'y a eu que trois survivants : mon neveu, ma nièce et moi. Mais j'étais dans un triste état. Dans le coma pendant des années, brûlé au dernier degré, même mes cellules de garou avaient du mal à se régénérer. Mais ma nièce, devenue l'Alpha, a succombé à un piège, et le statut d'Alpha s'est transmis jusqu'à moi et m'a permis de guérir… »

Stiles s'en voulut de ne pas ressentir autant de peine qu'il aurait due pour sa nièce, et d'être heureux que ce soit Peter qui soit en vie en bonne santé plutôt qu'elle.

« Je voudrais que mon neveu nous rejoigne dans notre meute, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit d'accord.

-Notre meute ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes le couple Alpha. Et j'aimerai vraiment avoir une grande et belle meute, pas toi ?

-Une grande et belle meute ?

-Oui… Avec mon neveu pour commencer, puis nos enfants. N'imagines-tu pas d'adorables louveteaux courant partout autour de nous, en sécurité, sans plus de chasseurs, en paix, dans la forêt.

-D-Des enfants ? Peter, tu es au courant que nous sommes deux hommes ?

-Et alors ? Nous sommes des loups également, enfin, bientôt pour toi.

-M-Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Des enfants ! Nous sommes tout de même deux mâles ! Et j'ai seize ans !

-Disons qu'il est possible pour un couple d'Alpha d'avoir des louveteaux, peu importe le sexe des deux partenaires.

-I-Il n'empêche ! Peter ! Je n'ai que seize ans ! Tu ne peux pas me parler d'enfants comme ça ! Nous ne nous connaissons qu'à peine, quand bien même nous soyons compagnons. Ç-Ça n'est pas possile, tu m'effraies. »

Stiles était en fait bien plus qu'effrayé, il était complètement terrifié. Pourquoi Peter lui parlait-il déjà de fonder une famille ? Et quoi qu'il en dise, ils étaient tous deux des hommes. Tout ça lui faisait peur. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, et était perdu. Que Peter en rajoute une couche ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Il pouvait comprendre son désir de recréer la famille qu'il avait tragiquement perdue, mais n'était absolument pas prêt à s'imaginer même devenir parent, alors s'assumer ! Il se releva, et s'écarta de Peter, les mains tendues devant lui comme pour se protéger.

« P-Peter, on va arrêter là, d'accord ? Je vais rentrer chez moi, et on se reverra, mais plus tard, tu comprends ?

-Mais, mon aimé, ne souhaites-tu pas toi aussi une kyrielle de louveteaux ?

-S-Si, mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Je suis trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune.

-Tu es mature sexuellement. »

Stiles s'étrangla. Il ne comprenait rien !

« Je ne le suis pas psychologiquement. Je n'ai même pas fini mes études dans le secondaire ! J'aimerai aller à l'université ! Etudier ! Décrocher un diplôme ! Trouver un travail !

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis riche, très riche. Je pourrais sans problème subvenir aux besoins de notre famille sans problème ! Et je peux travailler, si tu le souhaites, si tu crains que notre situation financière ne soit pas complètement stable.

-Peter stop, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais vraiment peur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, et tu me parles des Argent, puis d'avoir des enfants. Mais, merde, Peter ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ! Comment peux-tu me parler de ça ? Ca me rend complètement fou !

-Tu m'as embrassé.

-Non ! On s'est… on s'est l-lé… l-léchés… pas embrassés.

-Je peux t'embrasser si tu le souhaites.

-Peter ! »

Stiles fondit en larmes. Il se sentait pathétique de pleurer toutes les cinq minutes mais il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni sa vie, ni ses hormones, et elles semblaient avoir décidé que c'était le moment d'être hypersensible. Peter le contempla pensivement pendant un moment, avant de l'enlacer et de le bercer. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi son compagnon semblait réticent à avoir une famille. Certes, il était jeune, mais ça ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier à devenir père de famille en étant mineur. Et à peine deux cents ans plus tôt, il aurait été marié dans l'année. Mais bon, il essaierait de comprendre, au moins le temps que la menace Argent soit éradiquée. Après… Il souhaitait tant avoir une famille, comme avant. Sauf qu'il serait l'Alpha. Merveilleuse promotion. Quand les larmes de Stiles se furent taries, il le raccompagna près du lycée en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir et fit promettre à Stiles de ne pas parler de lui, ça pourrait être dangereux. Il lui promit qu'il aurait un autre présent la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, et partit, non sans s'être fait un devoir d'embrasser le lycéen rougissant. Aucun n'aborda le sujet qui fâchait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

**PS :** Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, chez les loups, lécher le museau d'un congénère signifie lui montrer sa soumission et accepter sa domination.

**Chapitre 9**

Stiles retourna au lycée presqu'en courant. Il restait moins d'une heure de cours, qu'il passa dans les toilettes, enfermé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. S'il avait peur des Argent, Peter l'effrayait également, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé de sa vision de leur… couple ? Rien que ce mot lui donnait une impression étrange. Il était réellement partagé. Que suivre ? Son instinct humain ou animal ? A qui faire confiance ? Stiles n'était pas stupide, et pas non plus le dernier des naïfs, il se doutait bien que Peter n'avait pas du tout d'intentions chastes et non-condamnables à son égard, tout comme il avait pu observer qu'il semblait relativement instable psychologiquement, parfois lunatique, et capable du pire comme du meilleur pour arriver à ses fins. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que l'Alpha était plus porté sur le pire. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il avait voulu le transformer. D'un autre côté, les Argent lui faisaient vraiment peur. Ils semblaient entretenir à son égard un mélange de répugnance et de curiosité. Il n'y avait aucun doute : les Argent n'hésiteraient sûrement pas s'ils le considéraient comme une menace. Surtout que d'après Peter, ils ne respectaient pas leur Code. Il était complètement perdu, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il voulait et ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Et il se sentait seul. Personne pour le guider, l'accompagner dans ce nœud de problèmes, compliqué et dangereux. A qui se confier ? Son père ? Hors de question, il n'allait quand même pas le mettre en danger. Scott ? Outre le fait que la communication entre eux était actuellement rompue, il n'était, comme pour son père, pas du tout à son goût de le mettre en danger. Quand à demander de l'aide à Peter ou aux Argent, il se doutait des réponses qu'ils allaient lui apporter. Il lui aurait fallu quelqu'un d'objectif, qui ait déjà vécu une situation semblable, si possible, capable de le guider sur la bonne voie. Ou du moins la meilleure d'entre les deux. Il entendit vaguement la sonnerie, mais attendit un peu afin d'être sûr que l'établissement était vide. Il sortit ensuite, mais n'eut le temps de faire un pas avant de se retrouver étranglé par une main sur sa gorge. La surprise lui coupa d'autant plus le souffle quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Allison. Le regard de la chasseresse était froid et sans pitié, sa poigne sure.

« T'étais où, putain ? Avec le monstre ? Oui, évidemment, c'est la seule solution. Il siffle, et tu cours. T'as aucun honneur ? Contrôle-toi ! »

Son ton glacial et coupant était acerbe, et ses mots durs mortifiaient Stiles.

« C'est ça, parle, il est où ? Dis-le ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse, et l'effroi manifeste de sa victime, elle lâcha son cou et recula d'un pas, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais, je me suis renseignée sur les revendications. Comment le revendiqué devient une pute pour son 'maître', juste capable d'obéir et d'écarter les cuisses. Avoue ! Il t'a sauté, c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait la malle !

-C'est faux ! »

Stiles était révolté, blessé. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il n'était pas une putain ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, de le dénigrer. Il ne s'était pas offert !

« Ah ouais ? C'est faux ? Alors explique les marques ! Allez ! J'attends ! »

Elle avait baissé son col et contemplé les morsures d'un air dégouté.

« T'es qu'une chienne !

-La ferme !

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'assumes pas ?

-Mais ta gueule !

-Langage Stilinski. »

Cette voix figea Stiles encore plus. Harris. Son pire cauchemar au lycée.

« Bien que je sois déçu de devoir porter assistance à Stilinski, je me dois, mademoiselle Argent, de vous arrêter maintenant. La violence verbale n'est pas encouragée dans ce lycée, même si on apprend parfois bien des choses… »

Son regard torve se posait sur Stiles, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait se servir de tout ce qu'il avait appris contre lui. Stiles se dégagea et courut sans se retourner. Il monta dans sa jeep et roula jusqu'à chez lui sans décélérer une seule fois. Il courut se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison, et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il hurla sauvagement, le bruit étouffé par le tissu mou, et frappa de son poing dans son matelas, rageur. Il roula sur le dos, haletant, la mâchoire serrée, et les yeux fermés, les poings crispés. La fureur dans ses veines se changeait peu à peu en désespoir. Il était désemparé, incapable de savoir quoi faire, pris entre deux feux. Il voulait du soutien, en avait besoin. Il se redressa, et descendit. Au lieu de passer par la porte d'entrée, il passa par la porte arrière. Nul doute qu'il était surveillé. Il calcula rapidement ses chances de s'échapper, et se rendit vite à l'évidence. Il n'était qu'un humain normal, et des chasseurs surentraînés, les probabilités qu'il réussisse étaient minces, très minces. Mais les probabilités qu'il rencontre un loup-garou et des chasseurs étaient également très minces. Il commença à courir, au rythme le plus rapide qu'il pourrait tenir le plus longtemps. Il entendit un cri derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention, et continua sa course. Il choisissait le chemin le moins praticable possible, coupant court à toute tentative de poursuite en voiture. Il glissait dans la terre humide, s'accrochait dans les branches et les buissons, se prenait les pieds dans les racines et les rochers. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça soudainement la cuisse, et il perçut le bruit de la détonation presqu'après. Il chuta lourdement au sol et hurla.

« Peter ! »

Il fut brutalement retourné sur le dos, et une aiguille promptement enfoncée dans sa chair. Il perdit connaissance plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il reprit connaissance dans une cage, enchaînée. Si le métal de la cage et des entraves ne le blessait pas, il l'irritait. De plus, une horrible odeur flottait dans l'air. Il reconnut l'aconit. Toute la pièce en était imprégnée, et lui causait persistants maux de crâne et violentes nausées. Il était seul. Mais observé. Il le sentait. Chaque poil de son épiderme se dressait sous le regard invisible et acéré qui le monitorait. Il se replia du plus qu'il put sur lui-même, malgré les chaînes. Et il attendit. Longtemps. Trop. Ils essayaient de faire monter le stress. Ça marchait. Quand, enfin, quelqu'un entra, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, et il se sentait près de grogner sur tout ce qui bougeait. Gérard Argent avança calmement vers la cage, seul mais détendu. On sentait néanmoins qu'il n'hésiterait pas à réprimer sévèrement toute tentative d'insubordination. Il tira à lui une chaise qu'il positionna face aux barreaux, et s'y assit calmement, prenant soin de défaire les plis de son pantalon et de sa chemise. Il le fixa quelques instants, le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Alors, Stiles, que nous fais-tu donc ? D'abord tu disparais la journée avec un loup-garou, celui-là même dont nous t'avions mis en garde. Ensuite, tu tentes de t'enfuir. Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous cacher ? Tu ne souhaites pas te mettre notre famille à dos, je t'assure… Alors, pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi ?

-Je-Je… Vous êtes dangereux.

-Les loups aussi. Ce sont des monstres.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai. Et tu deviens comme eux. Sauf qu'en plus, tu es le compagnon de l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons vu les marques, tu sais ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela répugnant ? Devenir l'un des leurs, une bête assoiffée de sang, contrôlée entièrement par des instincts primaires et meurtriers. Se nourrir de chair humaine.

-Peter n'est pas comme ça !

-Vraiment ? Il ne t'a pas mis au courant ? Comme c'est mignon, préserver son chéri pour l'attirer dans ses filets… Mais tu as dû entendre parler de l'attaque des pumas, pourtant… Tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ? »

Stiles se souvint soudainement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père sur les attaques de puma. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Et il savait que Peter n'était pas quelqu'un qui reculait devant beaucoup de choses.

« Il-Il ne les a p-pas… »

Il reprit une grande inspiration, la gorge serrée. Non, Peter ne pouvait pas être un… anthropophage. Ça n'était pas possible, tout simplement pas concevable.

« Et si. Ton si cher loup est un monstre tueur et mangeur d'hommes. Et ils sont tous ainsi.

-N-Non… Il n'est pas un… enfin… comme ça…

-Si, il l'est. C'est un monstre !

-Vous aussi ! Vous n'avez pas respecté votre pacte !

-Nous avons sauvé des vies. Ce ne sont que des monstres, après tout. Nous préservons la population de leur danger.

-M-Mais ! Il y avait des innocents, forcément !

-Des futurs tueurs en puissance. Rien d'autre que des abominations de la nature.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas le droit ? Et en quel honneur ? Qu'es-tu pour me donner pareils ordres ? »

Le ton s'était fait dangereux, et Stiles se tint coit.

« Tu sais, Stiles, je mettais des espoirs en toi, je t'ai accordé un certain crédit, mais il semblerait que tu sois incapable de faire les choses bien. Décidemment, tu gâches tout ce que tu as… ta mère en premier.

-…

-Donc, je disais, puisque tu sembles incapable de réussir la moindre tâche qui t'es confiée, nous allons devoir employer la méthode dure. Obéis-nous. Ou ton père meurt. Parle-z-en à quelqu'un, et ton père meurt. Rejoint le loup, et ton père meurt. Ce serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas. Déjà déçu par un fils incapable, ce même encombrement serait en plus responsable de sa mort. »

Stiles ne pouvait dire un mot, coupé dans son élan, aussi sûrement que s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Les paroles faisaient écho à celles, toutes aussi cruelles, qu'il avait entendues des années auparavant, et qui l'avaient hanté. Et la menace lui faisait l'effet d'une chape de plomb enveloppant sa tête.

« Bien. Maintenant que cette discussion est terminée, j'ose espérer que tu nous obéiras. Je vais te laisser réfléchir un instant. Ton père est au courant que tu es ici, et ne te chercheras pas. Bonne nuit. »

Il sortit, laissant Stiles seul avec ses mots, dans un silence étouffant. L'adolescent resta la nuit enfermé dans la cage, sans manger et sans boire. Au matin, on le balança sous une douche, et il connut l'humiliation d'être forcé de se laver devant quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas de petit déjeuner.

La journée passa comme dans du coton. Il était tendu, inattentif, se savait être surveillé, sentant l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Comble de bonheur, la retenue avec Harris prendrait effet le soir même. Il entra dans la salle en traînant des pieds, et s'assit le plus loin qu'il put du bureau professoral. Harris le contemplait d'un air à la fois narquois et sadique. Il lui demanda -ordonna- de faire une série d'exercices. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, avant que le professeur honni ne commence sa diatribe à son encontre.

« Alors comme ça, Stilinski, vous êtes une trainée ? »

Stiles se glaça instantanément. _Pardon ?_

« Vous ne répondez pas ? Et bien, qui ne dit mot consent. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais du mal à croire miss Argent. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse être attiré par… vous. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne baisse votre col. Et, effectivement, force m'a été de constater que vous aviez un amant des plus… sauvages. Il vous paye combien ?

-Pardon ? Mais ! Vous ne - Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est !

-Et bien ? Vous n'arrivez plus à parler correctement ?

-Taisez-vous !

-Suffit. Ne me manquez pas de respect. Je suis encore votre professeur.

-Vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi !

-Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Vous n'êtes qu'un raté. Incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit de bien, incapable de rentrer dans la norme ! Et maintenant, vous vous roulez dans le stupre avec un autre homme ! N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? Ou est-ce un jeu pour vous d'accumuler toutes les tares ? Matricide, marginal, et tapette à présent ?

-J-Je ne suis pas-

-Vous l'êtes. Vous savez, les gens parlent. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est vous qui avez tué votre mère.

-C'est faux ! La maladie était incurable ! C'est…

-C'est horrible pour elle d'avoir dû en arriver à de telles extrémités pour ne pas assumer le regard des autres devant… _vous_. Vous êtes…

-Le compagnon de celui qui va te démolir. »

La voix basse et rocailleuse était si grave qu'elle fit trembler tant Harris que Stiles. Le professeur se tourna vers la source du bruit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler. Stiles n'en eut pas la force, recouvert en quelques secondes à peine des entrailles de ce qui avait été un être humain. Peter le fixait de ses yeux rouges incandescent, et lui s'évanouit, le manque de sommeil, de nourriture, et l'horreur de la situation le rattrapant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

**PS :** Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, chez les loups, lécher le museau d'un congénère signifie lui montrer sa soumission et accepter sa domination.

**Chapitre 10**

Il reprit connaissance à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il était toujours dans la salle de classe et Peter le tenait dans ses bras, assis par terre, lui caressant les cheveux. Stiles ne put détourner le regard du cadavre déchiqueté de son professeur. L'homme avait été éventré, et sa gorge presque arrachée, ne tenant plus que miraculeusement par quelques morceaux de peau.

« Sers toi, mon amour, sers toi sur sa carcasse, mange ses entrailles. Je l'ai tué pour toi. »

La nausée le prit à a gorge, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de vomir l'affreux mélange de bile, de mucosités et de salive, brûlant la gorge et le larynx, amenant des crampes abdominales insoutenables. Peter le redressa alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, et colla son torse à son dos.

« Chuuuttt… Calme-toi. Prends l'offrande que je te fais. Prends-la comme le cadeau de cour te prouvant que ta sécurité tant physique qu'émotionnelle sera sauvegardée avec moi.

-N-Non. C'est, c'est horrible. Je-Je vais… Eloigne-ça.

-Non ! Accepte mon présent ! Ne refuse rien qui vienne de moi, je ne le supporterais pas.

-P-Peter… J-Je ne p-peux pas… C'est…

-Accepte ! »

Le ton s'était durci, perdant sa douceur en un instant, suintant de menaces. Stiles ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. L'odeur écœurante des entrailles exposées à l'air libre, la pression que Peter lui imposait, tout cela était trop. Il allait vraiment finir par craquer avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en si peu de temps.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu mes marques d'affection ?

-M-Mais parce que ce ne sont pas des marques d'affection ! C'est juste de la barbarie ! Tu l'as tué ! Peter, tu l'as tué ! Il est mort !

-Il le méritait. Il t'avait insulté. T'avait dénigré.

-C-Ce n'est pas une raison ! On ne tue pas les gens parce qu'ils nous insultent… Ce n'est pas… correct…

-Il méritait de mourir, tout comme les Argent le méritent également. Je détruirai chaque personne se mettant entre toi et moi.

-T-Tu ne peux pas, Peter ! Tu ne peux pas ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Pars ! Loin ! Disparais ! Je t'en supplie ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens depuis que tu es là, je veux que tu t'en ailles… je suis désolé… »

Rien que le fait de prononcer ces mots lui donnait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur, mais il le devait. Au moins pour son père. Si Peter disparaissait, tout redeviendrait normal, tant pis si lui était seul. Il valait mieux tout arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas rendu copte qu'il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de reculer.

Un rugissement, le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais entendu retentit dans la pièce et résonna dans ses os. Il leva les yeux et son souffle lui fut arraché. Peter n'était plus Peter. C'était… un monstre. Ceux qui peuplent les cauchemars les plus sombres, qui se cachent sous les lits. Sa taille avait presque doublé, et sa carrure était bien du triple de celle qu'il arborait naturellement. Son corps entier était couvert d'une peau dure et épaisse, recouverte de poils drus d'un noir luisant. Son faciès n'avait plus rien d'humain, et ses yeux brillaient des mille feux de l'Enfer. La bête fit un pas vers lui, et Stiles ne put se retenir de ramper vers l'arrière, sans quitter le monstre des yeux. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de chaud et poisseux, assez dur. Il baissa les yeux en tremblant. Un cœur. Humain. Celui de Harris. Son regard retourna sur la chose en face de lui, et ses nerfs craquèrent. Il se mit à hurler comme un dément, ses membres agités de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne sentit ni les larmes couler de yeux, ni l'urine tacher ses vêtements, ni le sang dégouliner sur ses ongles plantés dans sa chair. Il ne se rendit pas compte du coup puissant que lui asséna l'Alpha. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur. Il perdit juste connaissance.

La lumière était très faible, mais suffisait pour distinguer son environnement sans s'abîmer les yeux. Il était dans une pièce semblable à la cachette où l'avait mené Peter. L'endroit ressemblait un peu à une cave. Il n'y avait pas d'aérations, une seule porte métallique, l'ensemble dépouillé, vide, à l'exception d'un sac dans un coin de la pièce. Les observations de Stiles s'arrêtèrent quand il prit conscience de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il tenta de porter la main à sa tête avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait bouger son bras, et que son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir. La douleur à sa tête redoubla. Il fit mentalement l'état de son corps et s'aperçut que ses côtes et sa jambe le faisaient souffrir. Il essaya de se détendre, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était coincé dans un état déplorable avec un psychopathe. Et des gens voulaient tuer son père. Non, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Au contraire, plus les minutes passaient, lancinantes, plus la tension s'accroissait dans son corps, ravivant d'autant plus les douleurs dont il était perclus. Sa respiration se mit à siffler.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais il sursauta brutalement quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il ouvrit des yeux larges et apeurés. Peter était penché sur lui, presque paternellement, lui souriant tendrement.

« Chhh… mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis un peu… emporté. Mais ça n'arrivera plus si tu te soumets entièrement à moi. Tu comprends que j'ai été… énervé par tes mots, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne les rediras pas. Jamais. Tu n'y penseras même plus. En fait, j'ai trouvé la solution. Il faut que je te transforme. Mais avant, je vais tuer les Argent. J'ai cherché, et j'ai trouvé un plan. Quand à toi, il va falloir que je te garde enfermé encore au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, que je puisse te changer et que tu ne sois plus en danger.

-P-

-Non. Ne parle pas. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu m'as tout de même trahi. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Si je dois t'enfermer pour l'empêcher, je le ferai. Tu es mien, uniquement mien. Tu me dois obéissance, adoration, amour et dévouement. Après tout, ne suis-je pas à la fois ton mari et ton Alpha ? »

Stiles ouvrait de grands yeux. Peter était fou. Complètement et définitivement fou. Et dangereusement maniaque avec ça. L'Alpha se releva, et passa une main légère sur les blessures de Stiles, le faisant frémir.

« Il faudra les soigner. Mais je ne le ferai que si tu me montres ton obéissance. Sois heureux, je suis miséricordieux, j'ai compris que la chair humaine était un peu trop pour toi pour le moment. Mais je veux que tu m'obéisses sans broncher après que tes blessures se soient résorbées. Sinon, et bien… je me ferai un plaisir de les refaire. »

On sentait le loup juste sous l'homme à ce moment, et Stiles s'empressa de hocher la tête du mieux qu'il put malgré la douleur. Peter sourit doucement, et se pencha à nouveau. Il se mit à lécher chaque plaie, chaque trace, et remit en place l'épaule déboîtée. Stiles ne dit rien, malgré la brûlure douloureuse qui augmentait à chaque instant. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la douleur reflua pour ne plus être semblable qu'à une brûlure légère dans le corps. Peter le regarda d'un air satisfait, et se leva. Il alla au sac dans un coin de la pièce, et en sortit des morceaux de viande crue. Il en déposa un dans sa bouche, mâcha quelques instants, et tint le front de Stiles, avant de faire glisser la nourriture broyée dans sa gorge. L'adolescent faillit s'étouffer, mais le loup plaça une main sur sa bouche, la maintenant fermée, et lui lança un regard menaçant. Stiles se détendit autant qu'il put et réussit à avaler la nourriture. Peter le nourrit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'il avait assez mangé. Il avala ensuite rapidement sa part, et se déshabilla entièrement avant de s'enrouler autour de Stiles. C'est alors que le garçon se rendit compte que lui aussi était nu comme au premier jour. Peter raffermit sa prise autour de lui, l'immobilisant parfaitement, et plaça son nez dans son cou, où il prit une profonde inspiration. Stiles sentit le loup s'endormir, mais se prise ne se desserra pas. Il resta éveillé presque toute la nuit, angoissé et tremblotant. Il sombra dans un sommeil nerveux et agité aux premières heures du petit jour.

Il fut réveillé par la raison de son insomnie. Peter lui léchait le cou, et remontait sur la joue en passant par les lèvres.

« Réveillé, mon petit chaperon rouge ? »

Stiles ne répondit rien, et Peter ronronna de contentement. Il commença à se frotter contre lui, et Stiles put sentir sa dureté contre sa cuisse et sa hanche. Peter grognait et respirait fort par le nez en ondulant contre lui, et Stiles aurait sans doute trouvé cela excitant s'il n'était pas positivement effrayé. Le loup accélérait petit à petit ses mouvements, et laissait ses mains palper parfois un peu brutalement le corps sous lui au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa limite. Stiles était mortifié, et lorsque Peter s'assouvit dans un long gémissement semblable à celui d'un loup, il se sentit si sale qu'il se mit à pleurer, d'autant plus qu'une partie de lui appréciait d'avoir procuré du plaisir à son Alpha. Le loup prit quelques instants pour se remettre de sa jouissance avant de se redresser un peu et de lécher presque paresseusement les larmes sur les joues de son compagnon. Il récupéra ensuite un peu de sa semence sur ses doigts, et les approcha des lèvres de Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux. Non. Il n'allait quand même pas le forcer à… Le regard de Peter se fit désapprobateur.

« Ouvre la bouche, mon agneau. Je sais que tu as compris ce que je souhaitais. Tu ne voudrais pas que je force ta bouche de ma virilité, la prochaine fois, alors obéis. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier. Tu risquerais de t'en repentir. »

Bien malgré lui, et en réprimant des haut-le-cœur qui, il le savait, seraient très mal accueillis, il ouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt, le majeur et l'index de Peter s'y engouffrèrent, couverts d'une substance poisseuse, épaisse, blanchâtre, et désagréable au goût. Les doigts poussèrent le fluide presque jusqu'à la gorge, et Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler difficilement.

« Lèche. »

L'ordre humiliant selon Stiles claqua dans l'air, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il se mit donc à lécher consciencieusement les doigts de Peter.

Il se demanda furtivement si ce cauchemar aurait un jour une fin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

**Disclaimer : **Jeff Davis

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Mystère/Angoisse/Romance

**Note : **JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN SEUL EPISODE DE TEEN WOLF EN ENTIER, j'ai arrêté après la moitié du premier épisode, donc tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris via les autres fanfictions ou les sites comme wikipédia ou assimilés. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que même si j'ai fait des recherches sur les troubles/médicaments/maladies des personnages -et que j'ai modifié certains éléments en adéquation avec ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches (cf : taille de Stiles, par exemple)- il se peut, et c'est même très probable que des erreurs se soient glissées dans le texte ou que des incohérences surgissent, je compte donc sur votre clémence.

**PS :** Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, chez les loups, lécher le museau d'un congénère signifie lui montrer sa soumission et accepter sa domination.

**Chapitre 11**

La routine se poursuivit pendant ce qui lui semblait être des mois, mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques jours. Peter testait Stiles perpétuellement, ordonnant, et Stiles n'avait d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait faisait se demander à Stiles s'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, s'il était tellement coupable qu'il devait subir encore et encore tout ce qui lui arrivait. Le sort de son père le taraudait aussi, rajoutant encore à son malheur et son angoisse. Il en venait à prier nuit et jour pour que tout se finisse, lui qui n'avait jamais été croyant, était maintenant habité du désespoir le plus profond, et de la plus intense des ferveurs. Mais il fallait croire qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Le Ciel et l'Enfer restaient sourds à ses suppliques. Un matin, Peter, après l'avoir forcé à se soulager, et fait se sentir si sale qu'il avait envie de disparaître, lui annonça qu'il s'absentait pour la journée, et qu'il lui laissait un peu de nourriture et d'eau. Stiles ne réagit pas sur le coup. Néanmoins, après le départ du lycanthrope, il lui sembla respirer plus facilement. La chape de plomb qui semblait lui obscurcir les pensées se souleva quelque peu, tandis que les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque se détendirent légèrement. Il se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, et se frictionna de ses paumes. Il avait froid. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier l'Enfer qu'il vivait.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Peter était rentré, et Stiles se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'une partie de lui exultait de le savoir de retour, tandis que l'autre était atterrée à l'idée que le cauchemar continue. Peter était blessé, en témoignaient les traces de sang qui maculaient sa peau et ses vêtements. Il semblait grisé, de par ses yeux hagards et son sourire immense et inquiétant. Une sorte de ricanement rauque et bas semblait s'écouler en continu de sa gorge, terrifiant d'autant plus le garçon. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus ? Peter se rapprocha encore, et se laissa choir à ses côtés, l'écrasant en partie. Son souffle était tremblant d'excitation, fébrile, et sa voix rauque à ses oreilles.

« Oh, mon amour, mon amour… Tu me tentes tellement, cruel. Tellement, mon aimé, aide-moi à me délivrer… »

Sa respiration hachée s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et ses gestes se firent plus intrusifs, ses mains se baladant sur le torse de Stiles, descendant sensuellement sur les flancs et les hanches, rejoignant les reins. Dans un tout autre contexte, Stiles aurait été plus qu'excité, mais présentement, il était juste mortifié. Il n'allait tout de même pas le forcer encore ! Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout de nerfs, et il commença à se débattre frénétiquement. Peter fut juste assez surpris pour lui laisser le temps de se relever et de faire deux pas. Il fut violemment plaqué au sol, et émit un sourd cri de douleur au choc. Peter en profita pour le maintenir sous sa masse.

« Chut… Chéri… Tu ne voudrais pas me déplaire, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Laisse-toi faire et tu verras que tu vas aimer… Laisse-toi juste aller, remet-toi entièrement à moi. »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête, peu d'accord avec son Alpha, mais se figea soudainement en sentant la main de Peter se refermer sur l'une de ses fesses, la pressant presque tendrement. Il couina. C'était sûrement la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il allait se faire violer sans pouvoir réagir, n'ayant strictement aucune chance contre un loup-garou plus de deux fois plus vieux et plus fort que lui. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de craquer, mais son corps se tendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la main le caressait plus intimement. Peter laissa son pouce trainer à la limite des cuisses, puis derrière ses testicules, avant de remonter doucement, faisant des petits cercles avec son doigt pour essayer de détendre l'adolescent sous lui. Stiles laissa échapper un glapissement lorsqu'il sentit le pouce se poser sur son entrée. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il ne put les empêcher de couler. Peter éloigna sa main et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les imprégnant de salive autant que possible. Il titilla de son index l'anus de Stiles, et força le passage pour la pulpe de son doigt. Il observa la première phalange disparaître en son compagnon avec une satisfaction malsaine. Il amena sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille.

« Tu es si chaud, mon lapin, si brûlant pour moi… Regarde comme tu es serré, comme j'ai eu du mal à mettre ne serait-ce que le bout de mon doigt en toi… Imagine ma queue à la place, imagine-tu seulement à quel point je suis tendu seulement à te voir ainsi ? A ton avis, combien de temps mettrais-je à me nouer en ton sein ? Penses-tu que tu serais fécondé dès la première fois ? Imagine, notre première portée… Imagines-tu tout mon foutre s'insinuer au plus profond de ton être, sentir grandir la vie en toi, dans ton ventre ? »

Stiles serrait les paupières du plus fort qu'il pouvait, tentant vainement d'occulter toute l'horreur de la situation. Peter poussa son doigt un peu plus loin en lui, étirant désagréablement ses parois internes. Une fois le membre totalement rentré, il le retira doucement pour le renfoncer plus rapidement, en un va-et-vient aléatoire. Il colla son majeur à son index et força à nouveau le passage, faisant redoubler les pleurs de Stiles. Ses doigts étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et étiraient difficilement le canal étroit. La tension de Stiles n'aidait en rien.

On frappa à la porte. Stiles se figea d'un coup, crispé et mortifié. La peur et la honte se disputaient à parts presque égales la place dans son esprit. Peter stoppa ses gestes, se retira et souffla lourdement. Il ôta sa chemise tâchée de sang et la déposa sur Stiles, le couvrant quelque peu et fit savoir au visiteur d'entrer.

Un homme, de taille moyenne, dans la vingtaine, peut-être le début de la trentaine, le cheveu charbonneux, mal rasé, l'œil ombrageux, entra et referma derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur Stiles qui se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même si cela était possible, tentant de disparaître sous la chemise. Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils plus qu'auparavant, la mâchoire serrée. Son regard se fit plus colérique encore et se braqua sur Peter.

« Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Derek, Derek, ne t'en doutes-tu pas ? Pourtant, je t'ai expliqué, il me semble…

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il n'était ni majeur, ni consentant !

-Quelle importance ? Consentant, il le sera bien assez tôt, et il le serait déjà si j'avais eu le temps de finir mon affaire. »

La voix était descendue d'un ton, et ses yeux avaient brièvement rougeoyé. Derek se renfrogna et baissa les yeux, mâchoire serrée. Il ne pouvait se rebeller contre son Alpha. Peter se retourna vers Stiles, toujours en chien de fusil sous la chemise. Le lycanthrope posa sa main sur sa cuisse, en un geste possessif.

« Chéri, lève-toi, et va t'habiller. Des vêtements sont dans le sac à l'entrée. »

Stiles hésita, partagé entre l'euphorie de porter des vêtements, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis quelques jours, et la gêne de devoir se balader nu ou presque devant un inconnu. Il leva timidement les yeux, et aperçut l'invité, Derek s'il se souvenait bien, fixer résolument le mur opposé à lui. Un léger grondement de Peter lui rappela de se dépêcher. Il ne souhaitait pas _du tout_ énerver l'Alpha. Il courut presque jusqu'au sac, gardant la chemise le plus longtemps possible, et s'habilla. Les vêtements étaient un peu amples, mais avaient le mérite de le couvrir. Il retourna près de Peter à son appel, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, son 'compagnon' ne se contenta pas de le faire asseoir à ses côtés, mais le coucha de façon à ce que sa tête se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il prit quelques secondes pour caresser ses cheveux, un sourire tordu et un éclat féroce dans les yeux.

« Stiles, laisse-moi te présenter mon neveu, dont je t'avais déjà parlé. Il va m'aider dans mes plans. Bientôt, tu seras assez en sécurité pour porter nos enfants.

-Porter tes enfants ? s'exclama Derek, mais tu n'y penses pas ! Il est bien trop jeune ! Pas assez résistant ! Son corps subira de lourds dégâts s'il tombe enceint ! Et dois-je te rappeler comment se produit une naissance lupine ?

-Suffit. Je sais ce qui est bon pour mon compagnon, et ce qui le sera pour mes enfants ! »

Encore une fois, Derek ne put protester, jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent terrifié sur les genoux de son oncle.

« Tu vas suivre le plan. Je veux les plans le plus rapidement possible. Tu entraîneras la meute. Je veux trois loups. L'article sera diffusé dès qu'ils seront prêts. Je m'en chargerai. Maintenant tu permets, mais j'ai un compagnon à marquer de manière permanente.

-Peter, tu…

-DEHORS ! »

Derek partit, le regard farouche mais bas, résigné.

Peter relâcha les cheveux de Stiles, qu'il avait agrippés quelque peu rudement lors de son éclat. Il tourna son compagnon de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face.

« P-Peter, tu sais, je-je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais, tu ne trouves pas qu'on va un peu vite ? Ç-Ça… on peut attendre un peu, non ?

-Non, on ne peut pas, plus maintenant. Tout va s'accélérer, et tu dois être revendiqué, sinon, tout sera inutile.

-Peter, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, attend un peu, je… je ne suis pas prêt à faire… _ça_…

-C'est pour ta sécurité. Maintenant tais-toi. Tu aimeras, tu verras.

-Mais… »

Stiles fut coupé par un grondement menaçant et des prunelles de sang. Il se résigna à se taire. Une partie de lui exultait à se faire revendiquer, l'autre avait envie de vomir. Les mains du lycaon parcouraient son corps au travers de ses vêtements, puis dessous. Peter cherchait ses points sensibles, mais l'action ne faisait qu'angoisser Stiles de plus belle. Plus les caresses appuyées se rapprochaient de ses hanches, plus il avait envie de disparaître. Il ne disparut pas. Il perdit connaissance.


End file.
